Doppelgänger: The Untold Stories
by Luz Bianca
Summary: I don't own the picture. Razak yang serbabisa, Kirana yang jago olahraga dan sedikit urakan, Miranda yang lemah lembut dan memiliki suara yang indah. Apa hubungan mereka dengan seorang guru magang tampan yang berasal dari Inggris ini? Parallel with Doppel
1. Fall For You

PS: Check my polling! ;)

Warning: OOC, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings. **NO FLAME.**

* * *

Bola melesat kencang. Bukan ke arah gawang, namun ke arah jalan yang cukup sepi. Kirana menggigit bibirnya saat bola itu terus melesat ke arah mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik yang terparkir di depan sebuah restoran Jepang dan menghantam kaca depannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari restoran Jepang itu memandangi mobilnya dengan kaget.

"_Uh oh_."

* * *

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Untold Story © thisangtjoo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

* * *

Di siang hari yang cerah di kota New York, tepatnya di _borough _Manhattan..

Kirana Kusnapaharani tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Razak Wicaksono di kompleks pertokoan yang khusus menjual _gadget-gadget _terbaru.

"Kak, lihat! Kamera yang itu boleh juga!" Razak menunjuk sebuah kamera DSLR hitam yang terpajang gagah di etalase toko.

Kirana mengikuti Razak yang kini memasuki toko yang dimaksud. Ia mengamati berbagai macam _gadget _yang dijual dan membanding-bandingkan harganya dengan yang lain sementara Razak melihat kamera yang diinginkannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada kamera DSLR yang secara fisik mirip dengan yang diinginkan Razak namun berbeda merek. Ia menunjuk kamera itu dan pegawai toko mengambilkannya.

Kirana akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli kamera itu setelah memeriksa spesifikasinya. Ia menerima tas karton dengan antusias.

"Wah, Kak Kirana beli kamera juga?" tanya Razak yang sudah menenteng tas karton yang serupa dengan milik Kirana. Kirana mengangguk.

"Aku ingin lebih mendalami fotografi. Kau mau jadi fotografer juga, eh?" tanya Kirana.

Razak mengangguk mantap. "Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan mengambil jurusan fotografi di _Limkokwing University_."

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum samar. Ia sangat mendukung apapun yang adiknya pilih untuk masa depannya nanti.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?" tanya Kirana basa-basi.

"_New York Institute of Photography? _Terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku," Ujar Razak sambil mengintip isi tasnya dengan semangat.

Kirana menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya.

"Oh iya, jam berapa kakak kuliah?" tanya Razak tiba-tiba.

Kirana berhenti dan menepuk keningnya dengan keras. "Oh iya! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sepuluh," Jawab Razak sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"_You must be kidding me! _Aku terlambat!" Kirana cepat-cepat melambaikan tangannya dan untungnya ada taksi yang berhenti. Kirana menarik Razak masuk dan mengatakan tempat yang ia tuju pada sopir.

"Memangnya jam berapa kakak kuliah?" tanya Razak penasaran.

"Jam setengah sebelas dan aku belum bersiap-siap! Perjalanan dari apartemen ke NYIP memakan waktu limabelas menit!"

"Ah, dasar. Kebiasaan kakak yang sering terlambat itu perlu dihilangkan," Kata Razak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tergelak pelan.

Empatpuluh menit kemudian, Kirana berlari-lari kecil menuju gedung NYIP. Ia melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam masuk.

Pengajar dan para mahasiswa menoleh ke arahnya saat ia mendorong pintu kaca. Kirana membungkuk dan menggumamkan maaf sebelum menduduki kursi kosong yang tersedia.

* * *

Razak sedang menendang-nendang bola tanpa minat di lapangan kecil sebelah apartemen saat Kirana muncul dari ujung belokan dengan kamera ditangan.

"Oi! Kak Kirana!" Razak menendang bolanya ke arah Kirana dan gadis itu dengan tangkas menangkapnya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kamera. Seperti yang diperkirakan Razak, Kirana itu jago main bola. Salah satu diantara keahliannya yang sedikit.

"Ayo main bola, Kak!" ajak Razak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kirana untuk menyanggupi ajakan Razak, "Tunggu disana," Ia berlari menuju apartemennya dan kembali ke lapangan dengan kaus kutung warna putih dan celana katun selutut warna abu-abu kebiruan. Rambutnya diikat dengan karet gelang.

Kirana menendang bolanya ke arah Razak, yang langsung ditahannya menggunakan kaki.

"Aku jaga gawang yang itu," Razak menunjuk dua tongkat yang ditancapkan ke tanah dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan jaga gawang yang ini."

Mereka adu suit, yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Kirana. Kirana segera menendang bolanya melewati Razak.

Razak berlari mengejar Kirana dan berusaha merebut bolanya. Kirana melompat menghindari kaki Razak dan menggiring bolanya ke gawang Razak.

DUK

Razak meluncur dan berhasil merebut bola Kirana. Ia balik menggiring bolanya ke arah gawang Kirana.

Beberapa meter dari gawang Kirana, Razak berhenti. Kirana segera bersiap di depan gawangnya, kali ini menjadi kiper.

"Rasakan tendangan kilatku! Hyaaahh!" Razak menendang bolanya sekuat tenaga. Bola melesat ke gawang Kirana.

Kirana melompat dengan tangan terangkat setinggi-tingginya untuk menjangkau bola. Tapi ia terbelalak saat menyadari bola itu meluncur melewati bawah tubuhnya yang melayang sesaat sebelum jatuh di tanah.

"Gol!" Razak melompat senang. Kirana mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Gadis itu meletakkan bola di dekat kakinya dan menggiring bola itu, berusaha untuk menghindari aksi Razak yang 'berbahaya'.

Sedikit lagi dan ia akan mencapai garis dimana Razak akan berubah posisi menjadi kiper. Sedikit lagi, jika saja Razak tidak merebut bolanya lagi dan menggiringnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Kirana mengerang dan melompat, kakinya berusaha meraih bola di kaki Razak. Dan berhasil!

Kirana berlari secepat mungkin dan akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai garis yang ditentukan. Ia berhenti menunggu Razak untuk mengambil posisi.

"Oke, Razak. Kau pasti tahu tendangan legendarisku, kan?" satu alis Kirana naik dan senyum menantang tersungging miring di bibirnya. Ia mundur, mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia membelalak.

Bola melesat kencang. Bukan ke arah gawang, namun ke arah jalan yang cukup sepi. Kirana menggigit bibirnya saat bola itu terus melesat ke arah mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik yang terparkir di depan sebuah restoran Jepang dan menghantam kaca depannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Sesosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari restoran Jepang itu memandangi mobilnya dengan kaget.

"_Uh oh_," Kata Razak dan Kirana bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ma...maafkan aku," Kirana menunduk dalam-dalam saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan garang. "A..aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca mobilmu."

"Apa kau tahu berapa biaya penggantian kaca mobil ini? Apa kau sanggup menggantinya, hah?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian depan mobilnya yang tidak terlindungi.

"Aku yang memecahkannya. Jadi biar aku yang mengganti kerugianmu," Kata Razak tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Razak yang menatapnya dengan tegas. Alisnya terangkat.

"Razak! Aku yang memecahkannya, bukan kau! Jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur!" seru Kirana.

"Aku ingin membantu kakak!"

"Tapi aku yang memecahkannya. Sudahlah, kau tidak usah ikut campur," Kirana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang kaca mobilnya ia pecahkan. "Berapa biayanya?" tanyanya sambil harap-harap cemas dalam hati. Jangan-jangan biayanya mahal sekali.

Pemuda itu menyebutkan merek mobilnya, tempat yang menyediakan suku cadang bagi mobilnya, dan menyebutkan harganya. Kirana melotot dan ternganga.

"Tidak bisa membayar, kan?" pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi."

"Eeeh, tidak! Jangan! Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Apa saja!" kata Kirana takut. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru sebulan tinggal di New York dan masa ia sudah harus berurusan dengan polisi?

"Apa saja?" tanya pemuda itu skeptis. Kirana mengangguk.

Pemuda itu memandangi Kirana lekat-lekat. Senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baik, kau dapat mengganti kerugianku dengan menjadi 'pacar'ku selama tiga bulan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering dikejar wanita-wanita yang ingin menjadi pacarku. Kita hanya pura-pura berpacaran. Kau tahu siapa aku, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Razak berusaha protes namun Kirana menggenggam tangannya erat, tanda untuk tidak ikut campur. Kirana memandangi pemuda itu dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Kiku Honda yang model itu kan?"

* * *

"_Kak, kau serius mau menjadi 'pacar' Kak Kiku? Kau tidak takut kena skandal?" _

Kirana memindahkan ponselnya ke tangan kiri dan menyetop taksi. Setelah masuk dan mengatakan tempat tujuannya pada sopir, ia berkata pada ponselnya, "Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"_Tapi kalau dia berbuat yang macam-macam kepadamu bagaimana?"_

Diam sejenak. "Aku percaya dia tidak akan begitu," sebenarnya ia tidak yakin juga.

Kirana memandangi pemandangan kota New York dari jendela sambil menggumamkan 'iya' berkali-kali pada Razak yang khawatir di seberang telepon.

"Razak, sudah ya? Aku sudah tiba di rumahnya. Mm. Aku akan hati-hati. Sampai jumpa," Kirana menutup ponselnya dan membayar argo taksi lalu keluar.

Setelah itu Kirana menatap kertas kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan mencocokkannya dengan rumah megah yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menekan bel.

"Siapa?" tanya suara yang terdengar dari interkom. Kirana memandang pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku..." Kirana menelan ludah, "Aku teman Kiku Honda."

"Ah, kau pasti Kirana, kan?" pemuda itu menekan sesuatu dan pagar berderit terbuka. "Masuklah."

Kirana berjalan masuk dan menutup pagar kembali. Pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di interkom membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Kirana masuk.

"Kiku belum pulang. Ia masih ada pemotretan untuk majalah _fashion_. Duduklah dulu. Mau teh atau jus jeruk?" tawar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Jus jeruk, terima kasih."

Kirana merutuk dalam hati, _katanya jangan terlambat tapi sendirinya belum datang!_

Kirana cepat-cepat memasang wajah manis saat pemuda itu datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Im Yong Soo, kakak Kiku," Pemuda yang bernama Im Yong Soo itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kak Im Yong Soo," Ulang Kirana, menyambut uluran tangan Im Yong Soo.

"Panggil Yong Soo saja. Tidak usah pakai kakak," Yong Soo tersenyum.

"Yong Soo," Kirana balas tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga."

Kirana akhirnya mengenali pemuda itu sebagai artis multitalenta yang terkenal di Korea. Ia berkuliah di _University of Columbia _jurusan hukum. Ia meninggalkan dunia _entertainment _untuk sementara dan berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya.

Mereka mengobrol santai sampai Kiku membuka pintu dengan wajah lelah. Ia menghempaskan diri di sebelah Kirana dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kirana.

"A..apa-apaan kau? Menjauh dariku!" kata Kirana galak.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan, Kirana. Kau kan sudah resmi jadi 'pacar'ku sekarang," Kiku berkelit.

Kirana tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia melipat tangannya dan memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah kesal dan malu.

Yong Soo yang memandangi mereka tersenyum dan beranjak pergi, memberi adiknya privasi dengan 'pacar' barunya.

"Aku haus," Kiku meraih jus jeruk Kirana dan meminumnya sampai tinggal setengah. Kirana melotot, ingin protes namun ia menahan diri.

"Cepat katakan apa rencanamu selanjutnya. Aku juga punya kerjaan tahu, selain berdiam disini bersamamu," Kata Kirana.

Kiku meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, "Nanti malam aku harus menghadiri pesta di hotel _Ritz_. Kau ikut denganku."

"Di hotel?" Kirana ternganga kaget. Jujur saja, kata 'pesta di hotel' memberi makna negatif bagi dirinya.

Kiku rupanya merasakan ketakutan Kirana. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tinggal di pesta itu lebih dari satu jam. Selain itu, aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana,"

"Ah, baiklah," Kirana mengangguk.

"Kirana, kita harus latihan memasang posisi saat di luar," Kata Kiku memperingatkan. Kirana menaikkan alisnya.

"Di luar, wanita-wanita itu selalu mengintaiku dimana-mana. Aku tidak tahu dimana persisnya, tapi mereka pasti akan menyerbuku begitu aku sendirian. Jadi kita harus bisa berakting layaknya sepasang kekasih," Kirana mengangguk mengerti.

Yong Soo yang ternyata mengintip mereka terkikik saat Kiku memaksa Kirana untuk memegang tangannya saat berjalan. Tentu saja Kirana menolak dan mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil yang seru.

"Yang benar saja! Masa sampai harus begitu?" semprot Kirana.

"Tidak! Bukan! Hanya berpose! Aku juga tidak mau melakukan itu padamu, bodoh!" Kiku menggeram marah. Melatih gadis keras kepala itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Dengar! Kau miringkan kepalamu sedikit dan jangan lupa pejamkan mata seolah kita benar-benar melakukannya," Perintah Kiku.

Kirana memiringkan kepalanya dan Kiku berteriak frustasi.

"Bukan begitu! Kau lihat aku, kan? Seperti ini!" Kiku memiringkan kepalanya dengan sudut tertentu. Kirana pun meniru Kiku.

"Bagus! Tahan!" Kiku mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa ia miringkan kepalanya sedemikian rupa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

PLAK!

Tawa Yong Soo meledak dan ia berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Seharusnya ia merekam peristiwa itu dan memperlihatkannya pada teman-teman artisnya.

Kiku memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Pasti bengkak. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditampar sedemikian rupa oleh seorang gadis. Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Sssh.. Ow! Pelan, Yong Soo-_nii_!" Kiku mengerang kesakitan saat handuk basah menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang terlihat memerah dengan bekas cap tangan.

Kirana menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di pangkuannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Kiku. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar setiap mendengar Kiku mengaduh kesakitan.

Kiku melirik Kirana yang tertunduk dan ia sengaja mengerang agar gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kirana yang menggemaskan.

Yong Soo menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia membereskan baskom dan handuknya lalu menatap Kirana.

"Sudahlah, Kirana. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kau tampar," Kiku mendelik ke arah Yong Soo, "Kau gadis pertama yang menampar Kiku. Selamat," Yong Soo tergelak.

"Yong Soo-_nii_!" Kiku menyikut rusuk kakaknya, kesal.

Kirana menatap jam dinding dan mengambil tasnya, "Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Aku harus kuliah. Sampai jumpa Yong Soo, Kiku," Ia berdiri.

"Kau kuliah dimana? Aku antar," Kata Yong Soo ikut berdiri.

"_Nii_-_san_, aku yang akan mengantarnya. Bukan kau," Kiku menatap Yong Soo tajam. Yong Soo mengalah dan duduk kembali sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ayo," Kiku menarik Kirana pergi. Kirana pasrah dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Kau kuliah dimana?"

"_New York Institute of Photography._"

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian..

Kirana keluar dari mobil kuning Yong Soo─Kiku meminjam mobil kakaknya sementara mobilnya masih dipasangi kaca baru─dan menutup pintunya. Ia memandangi rumah mewah yang selama dua bulan ini sering sekali ia datangi.

Kiku menghampirinya dan tak lupa Kirana menyelipkan lengannya ke lengan pemuda itu sambil melirik ke belakang, ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis penggemar Kiku.

BLAM

Setelah pintu rumah ditutup, barulah mereka saling melepaskan diri. Kirana duduk di sofa sementara Kiku mengambil minuman.

"Wah, sepertinya malam tidak membuat mereka takut untuk tetap mengerumuni rumahku," Kiku mengintip melalui tirai jendela yang ia sibak sedikit.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Selama dua bulan kita begini sepertinya tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Mereka tetap mengejarmu," Sahut Kirana.

Kiku berpikir keras. Matanya memandangi sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengusir mereka. Matanya tertumbuk pada saklar lampu kuning yang jika dinyalakan akan membuat ruangan itu menjadi temaram. Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu!" Kiku membisikkan idenya pada Kirana. Gadis itu nyaris menamparnya lagi jika saja Kiku tidak menahan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah, kita hanya akan membuat siluetnya saja." Kiku menarik kedua tangan gadis itu, menyuruhnya berdiri.

Kirana berdiri tidak yakin. Namun ia hanya mengangguk.

Kiku menekan saklar dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu diterangi cahaya kuning. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kirana dan memajukan wajahnya ke udara kosong di sisi kiri wajah Kirana. Kirana menelan ludahnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

"Miringkan wajahmu," Perintah Kiku dan Kirana memiringkan wajahnya sehingga dari luar siluet mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu beberapa saat. Kiku menghirup aroma rambut Kirana yang menyegarkan dan merasa rileks. Kirana mencium aroma _aftershave _yang dipakai Kiku, aromanya menenangkan sekali.

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari luar. Kiku menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Setelah yakin para penggemarnya sudah pergi, Kiku mematikan lampu dan mengintip lewat jendela. Kosong. Seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Kiku mengacungkan jempol pada Kirana yang kini menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Kirana mengangguk sekali, "Lalu apakah aku boleh pulang sekarang? Razak pasti uring-uringan sekarang."

"Kalau dia uring-uringan, dia pasti sudah meneleponmu puluhan kali," Kata Kiku, melirik ponsel Kirana yang kesepian tanpa _missed call _dan pesan singkat.

"Lalu aku tidak boleh pulang, begitu?" Kirana cemberut.

"Tinggallah disini sebentar. Kita baru saja sampai," Kiku mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kirana memandangnya _horror_.

_Great_, malam ini dia berada di rumah seorang lelaki bujang, berdua saja dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan. Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan jantungan jika tahu.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu, bodoh. Aku tidak tertarik padamu," Ejek Kiku.

"Lalu biarkan aku pulang!" Kirana bersikeras.

"Aku pasti akan mengantarmu. Tunggulah sebentar."

"Aku tidak perlu diantar! Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri!" Kirana berdiri dan berusaha merebut kunci di tangan Kiku.

"Baik, baik, aku tertarik padamu! Sangat! Jadi kumohon jangan pulang!" kata Kiku akhirnya.

Kirana terdiam. Wajahnya memerah namun tidak terlihat karena gelap.

Kiku meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Yong Soo. Matanya terarah pada Kirana yang berdiri diam di belakangnya.

"Annyeong haseyo? _Ada apa, Kiku?"_

"_Onii-san_, kau ada dimana? Cepatlah pulang!" Bisik Kiku.

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tunggu limabelas menit lagi. Dah."_

Kiku menatap ponselnya dan Kirana bergantian. Apa ia bisa menahan Kirana selama limabelas menit tanpa terluka?

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Awalnya gerimis tapi kemudian menjadi sangat deras dengan petir menyambar-nyambar disertai dengan suara memekakkan telinga yang bersahutan.

BUK! BUK!

Kiku terkejut saat Kirana tiba-tiba memukul Kiku dengan tasnya yang berat. Kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Kirana.

"Kiku bodoh! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Kirana berteriak.

"Ah! Tunggu limabelas menit lagi! Aku mohon! Hanya limabelas menit! Setelah itu kau boleh pulang!" Kiku tersudut di pojok ruangan.

"Kenapa harus limabelas menit? Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Kirana memukuli dada Kiku dan sesekali mencubit lengannya.

Kiku mengerang kesakitan. Pukulan dan cubitan gadis itu sakit sekali.

"_Butterfly, terbanglah tinggi... setinggi anganku untuk meraihmu... memeluk─" _lagu _Butterfly_-nya Melly Goeslaw berbunyi, menyelamatkan Kiku dari amukan Kirana.

Kirana membuka ponselnya dengan gusar, suaranya terdengar marah. "Halo?"

"_Kakak, kau dimana? Disini hujan deras sekali..."_

"Aku tertahan di rumah Kiku. Aku pasti pulang secepatnya."

"_Cepat pulang ya, Kak." _

"Mm. Kau sudah makan?" suara Kirana berubah normal.

"_Iya. Aku sudah masakkan makan malam juga buat kakak."_

BLAAR!

Terdengar suara petir yang sangat memekakkan telinga disertai kilat yang membutakan mata Kirana selama sesaat. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan keadaan, sepasang tangan melingkari pundaknya dengan erat... dan gemetar?

Kirana terpaku. Kedua lengan Kiku yang melingkarinya gemetar hebat dan ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Petir menyambar lagi, dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kiku tersentak dan membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Kirana.

"Kiku?" tanya Kirana heran. "Razak, nanti aku telepon lagi," Ia memutuskan sambungan dan menoleh menatap Kiku.

"Jangan pergi..." ucap Kiku lirih. Ia membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke pundak Kirana.

Kirana meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Kiku, bingung harus berbuat apa. Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya ia mengelus lengan pemuda itu perlahan sambil membujuk pemuda itu untuk melepas rangkulannya.

Terdengar suara kunci dimasukkan ke lubang pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Yong Soo menghampiri Kiku dengan tergesa-gesa dalam kondisi setengah basah.

"Yong Soo, Kiku..." ucap Kirana sambil menunjuk Kiku. Yong Soo mengangguk mengerti dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiku.

"Kiku, aku datang. Kau bisa lepaskan Kirana sekarang," bisik Yong Soo. Kiku melepas rangkulannya dengan lemah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Kirana memandang Kiku prihatin. Pemuda itu nampak sangat rapuh, berbeda sekali dengan yang biasa ia temui.

Yong Soo memekik pelan saat Kiku tiba-tiba jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kirana terhenyak namun ia sadar dan cepat-cepat membantu Yong Soo menggendong Kiku.

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Setelah aku membawanya ke kamar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Cegah Yong Soo saat Kirana hendak membantunya.

"Oh, oke," Kirana mengangguk. Pandangannya terpaku pada Yong Soo yang menggendong Kiku ke kamar.

Ia mulai mengerti mengapa Kiku memintanya untuk tinggal selama limabelas menit.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan sedikit lembab di Manhattan wilayah _Upper East Side_. Orang-orang yang _jogging _saling bertukar sapa. Pengantar susu dan pengantar koran berkeliling mengantarkan barangnya ke setiap rumah dengan sepedanya.

Sinar matahari menembus tirai kamar Kirana, menerpa si empunya kamar yang tergolek di kasurnya.

Kirana mengerjap-ngerjap dan menaungi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mematikan lampu meja dan beringsut bangun membuka jendela.

Lagu _Butterfly _milik Melly Goeslaw mengalun dan Kirana membuka ponselnya. Dari Yong Soo.

"_KIRANA! KIKU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!"_

Yong Soo langsung berteriak sebelum Kirana sempat mengucapkan 'halo'. Kirana mengerenyit dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon Kirana.

"_Kiku ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di dapur! Kepalanya terluka, kemungkinan terantuk tepi meja dapur yang tajam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi semalam ia mengigaukan namamu. Datanglah kesini, Kirana. Kiku membutuhkanmu."_

"Di rumah sakit mana? Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil pensil dulu," Kirana menyobek _memo _yang ia gantung di pintu dan mencari alat tulis. Ia mencatat nama rumah sakit yang disebutkan Yong Soo berikut nomor kamarnya.

"Aku akan segera datang," Kata Kirana sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Kirana membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menggosok gigi. Di ruang makan, Razak sedang meletakkan sepiring roti panggang di meja, berdampingan dengan susu kaleng, toples meses, dan dua lembar keju yang terbungkus plastik.

"Pagi, kakak," Sapa Razak sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kirana tersenyum tipis dan duduk di kursi.

"Kiku masuk rumah sakit," Ucap Kirana sambil menuangkan susu di atas rotinya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Kata Yong Soo, ia ditemukan pingsan di dapur dengan kepala terluka," Kirana menaburkan meses dan menutupnya dengan selapis roti.

"Kasihan sekali, aku akan menjenguknya nanti."

"Setelah ini, aku akan pergi menjenguknya. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kirana.

"Tidak. Aku akan datang sendiri. Setelah ini aku ada keperluan jadi mungkin aku akan berkunjung siang," Geleng Razak.

Kirana menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah itu ia membereskan piringnya, bersiap mandi dan berpakaian.

Satu jam kemudian ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, mengenakan celana panjang _jeans _hitam dan kaus warna kuning yang ditutupi kardigan putih. Ia segera menuju kamar rawat Kiku dengan tangan menenteng plastik berisi buah apel dan anggur.

"Selamat pagi," Kirana membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi. "Aku datang. Bagaimana keadaan Kiku?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas plastik yang dibawanya di meja.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk. Kiku masih belum bangun. Kau jaga dia sebentar, ya? Aku mau sarapan dulu."

Kirana mengangguk lalu memandangi Kiku yang tertidur tenang dengan kepala diperban.

Setelah Yong Soo benar-benar pergi baru ia angkat suara, "Hei, Kiku bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan, hah?"

Kiku tidak merespon.

"Bangun. Kau itu bukan putri tidur, tahu."

"..."

"Dan aku tidak mau jadi pangeranmu."

"..."

"Kau membuatku cemas saja. Kau itu lebih tua dariku tapi sikapmu seperti anak-anak."

"...ngh..."

Kirana terbelalak. Kiku tadi mengerang!

Mata Kiku bergerak-gerak dan terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan. Lalu matanya terarah pada Kirana yang cemberut memandanginya.

"Kirana..." ucap Kiku serak.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," Balas Kirana sedikit menggerutu. Namun ia bangkit mengambilkan segelas air putih dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Kiku yang kering. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sisi ranjang sebagai tumpuan. Kiku mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar ke dinding.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan," gerutu Kirana saat Kiku tersedak.

"Kau disini," Kata Kiku dengan suara lebih jelas. Ia memandang Kirana dengan penuh rasa syukur, jelas membuat Kirana terheran-heran.

"Hei, ada apa? Dari semalam, kau jadi aneh," Kirana menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kiku. Terasa panas.

Kiku memegang tangan Kirana yang menempel di dahinya dan menariknya sehingga Kirana mendekat. Ia meminta gadis itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kirana protes tapi akhirnya ia menurut.

"Aku memimpikanmu semalam," Kirana menatapnya dan Kiku melanjutkan. "Mimpi buruk. Kau meninggal kecelakaan."

Kiku menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kirana sementara Kirana menahan napasnya. Ia mendongak menatap Kirana yang menatap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku sangat lega kau disini sekarang."

Kirana menunduk menatapnya dan tersentak menyadari jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar lebih keras seperti yang semalam ia rasakan di rumah Kiku.

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sementara Kiku terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kirana gelagapan menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menjadi.

Senyum Kiku melebar mendengar suara detak jantung Kirana. Wajah Kirana memerah dan ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

Pemuda itu meraih tangan Kirana dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Kirana merasakan detak jantung Kiku yang cepat, sama seperti miliknya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kiku.

"_You know, I know," _Kiku mendekatkan wajahnya dan Kirana memejamkan matanya.

"_It's love."_

Di luar pintu, Yong Soo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menyunggingkan senyum getir.

xX_FIN_Xx

* * *

Nah! Apa-apaan itu! Totally fail!

Ada typo nggak? #mager

Silakan pikir sendiri Yong Soo itu kenapa :P #digamparreaders

Saya membuka kotak request jalan cerita di Doppelgänger untuk dibikinkan side story-nya ^^

Insyaallah saya akan menyanggupinya kalau saya mampu ^^

Jadi ceritanya ini kayak kumpulan oneshot yang dijadiin satu :D

Anyway, review? NO FLAME!


	2. TAIWAN!

PS: Check my polling! ;)

PPS: Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di City Hunter dan Dream High 2, hanya secuil :3 (guess which?)

PPPS: Request-an dari Lady Raven :3 (Maap kalo JapNes-nya dikit ._.)

Warning: OOC, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Untold Story © thisangtjoo**

**Pororo © Iconix Entertainment dkk**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

* * *

Kirana melirik Kiku yang sedang serius menyetir mobil di sampingnya. Tatapannya melembut. Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh plester kuning bergambar penguin kecil berkacamata yang memakai helm yang menempel di pipi kanannya.

Wajahnya memerah saat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

_**Flashback **_

_Kiku sedang bersandar di kap mobil birunya sementara menunggu Kirana yang sedang membeli baterai ponsel di sebuah gerai elektronik._

_Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum senang mengingat gadis yang sudah ia pacari selama setengah tahun itu mulai membuka dirinya. Sebelum ini, gadis itu selalu menolak saat diajak kencan olehnya. Kiku hanya bisa menemuinya di kantor majalah _fashion_ tempat gadis itu bekerja pada saat makan siang._

"_Maaf lama menunggu. Antriannya panjang." Ucap Kirana membuyarkan lamunan Kiku._

_Kiku menoleh mendapati Kirana berjalan menghampirinya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepinggang digerai dan dihiasi dengan jepit berbentuk bintang putih bergerak melambai seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang anggun._

_Dari ujung jalan, sekelompok remaja laki-laki berlarian kencang dan menubruk Kirana dengan keras. Kirana menjerit pelan dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya─wajah mencium trotoar. _

_Kiku cepat-cepat membantu Kirana berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Remaja-remaja yang menabrak Kirana hanya menyerukan 'maaf' pelan dan kembali berlari seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kiku menghela napas. Dasar anak-anak._

"_Terima kasih." Ucap Kirana setelah pakaiannya bersih dari debu._

_Kiku mendongak menatap Kirana, "Pipimu terluka."_

"_Benarkah?" Kirana meraba-raba pipinya dan meringis perih saat jemarinya menyentuh lukanya. _

"_Ssh... jangan dipegang. Nanti infeksi," Kiku menahan pergelangan tangan Kirana. "Masuk mobil, Kirana-_chan_."_

_Kirana menurut. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi samping roda kemudi. Kiku ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya._

_Kiku mencondongkan tubuh ke laci dasbor dan mengambil kotak P3K. Ia membersihkan luka Kirana kemudian mengambil plester kuning bergambar. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup plester itu dengan sayang─yang membuat Kirana _sweatdrop─_sebelum menempelkannya ke pipi Kirana. Lalu keduanya terdiam._

_Jantung Kirana sudah berdegup sangat kencang entah sejak kapan. Ia menunduk, tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Kiku yang berada dekat sekali dari wajahnya. Napasnya tertahan saat Kiku mengecup pipinya─plester yang melekat di pipinya. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya dengan cepat._

_Kini ia merasakan tangan Kiku mengelus pipinya dengan sangat lembut. _

"_Kirana-_chan..."

_Kirana mendongak dan memandang mata Kiku dengan sorot bertanya. Kiku menatap bibirnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap matanya._

_Kirana menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tahu isyarat itu. Namun ia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini. _

_Kirana akhirnya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian bibir Kiku menekan bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut._

_**Flashback off**_

"Kirana-_chan_, kita mampir ke rumah sepupuku sebentar, ya?" tanya Kiku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Mm." Kirana mengangguk, tetap memandangi Kiku.

Merasa dipandangi, Kiku menoleh dan Kirana langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memanas.

Kirana merasakan jemari Kiku mencubit kecil dagunya. Ia menunduk malu. Dan menikmatinya.

"Hentikan." Mau sesenang apapun dirinya, bibirnya selalu melontarkan hal yang sebaliknya. Kirana menjauhkan tangan Kiku yang kini mengelus-elus bibirnya.

"Haha, kau memang tidak berubah." Kiku tertawa pelan dan berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Ia membelokkan mobilnya, masuk ke _lobby _apartemen mewah yang terletak di Manhattan bagian _Upper West Side_.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di gedung parkiran, Kiku mematikan mesin dan membuka pintu. Kirana melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen di lantai lima, mereka berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 567. Kiku menekan bel dan tak lama kemudian pintu di buka oleh seorang gadis Asia berambut hitam keriting dan bermata hitam besar─Kirana curiga gadis itu memakai lensa kontak saking bulatnya.

"Silakan masuk." Mata besar gadis itu menatap mereka berdua ramah.

"Lho, kalian berdua kesini juga?" tanya Yong Soo begitu Kirana dan Kiku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kami dengar Ming Yi sakit," Kiku berdeham. "Tapi sepertinya keadaannya sudah jauh membaik."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah dengan penyakit." Ucap gadis yang tadi membukakan pintu.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku pinjam toiletmu." Pamit Kiku. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Kirana memandangi gadis yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan menilai.

Ming Yi, seorang gadis Taiwan yang ditaksir dari penampilannya berumur sekitar awal duapuluhan─sepantaran dengannya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam bob keriting, mata hitam besar, hidung mancung, wajah bulat, dan bibir merah merekah. Ia seorang artis serbabisa─penyanyi, bintang _film _dan iklan, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya di bidang _entertainment─_yang terdampar di New York dengan alasan yang sama dengan Yong Soo, fokus pada sekolahnya.

Pelipis Kirana berdenyut-denyut. Kenapa keluarga Kiku artis semua, sih?

Karena sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kirana tidak menyadari Yong Soo di sebelah kirinya yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia juga tidak menyadari lirikan usil dari Ming Yi.

"Aaah, Im Yong Soo..." desah Ming Yi dramatis. "Kau suka _Pororo_-nya atau Kirananya Kiku?" ia menyeringai.

Kirana tersadar dari lamunannya begitu namanya disebut sementara Yong Soo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah malu khas maling tertangkap basah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kirana.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, ahahaha..." Ming Yi tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Plestermu menarik perhatian seseorang." Bisiknya di telinga Kirana. Kirana seketika menoleh menatap Yong Soo.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya. Dia agak gila." Ujar Yong Soo sambil meringis.

"Ya, betul. Jangan dengarkan kata-kataku. Aku agak gila." bibir Ming Yi mencebik menirukan Yong Soo sambil memutar matanya.

Kirana menahan keinginannya untuk _facepalm._

"Hai. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kiku yang sudah kembali dari toilet. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Kirana dan memandangi setiap orang dengan senyum ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada kok. Hanya membicarakan Im Yong Soo yang tertarik pada Kirana─aduh!" Ming Yi mendelik pada Yong Soo yang menendang kakinya.

Senyum Kiku memudar dan menatap kakaknya garang. Yong Soo memutar matanya. Ming Yi cekikikan senang merasakan hawa membunuh dari Kiku. Sedangkan Kirana yang berada di antara kakak-beradik itu hanya bisa _facepalm─_akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak tertarik kok. Aku hanya tertarik pada... yah, kau tahu kan? _Pororo, pororoo~" _Yong Soo memelankan suaranya di dua kata terakhir sambil membuat gerakan jenaka.

Alis Kiku terangkat tinggi, "Aaaah, _souka... _Aku lupa kalau kau penggemar fanatik penguin berkacamata itu." Katanya diakhiri tawa maklum.

"Penguin berkacamata? _Pororo_?" tanya Kirana tidak mengerti.

"_Pororo _itu nama penguin yang ada di plestermu itu, Kirana-_chan_." Jawab Kiku dengan senyum. Lalu ia menatap Ming Yi dengan kesal, "Ming Yiiii..."

Ming Yi menyeringai menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih cemerlang. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terangkat membentuk 'V'.

Sementara Kirana mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "Jadi gambar yang ada di plester ini penguin _Pororo _ya. Hmm..."

* * *

Memanfaatkan musim gugur yang indah di _Central Park, _Kirana─plester _Pororo-nya _sudah dilepas─dan para rekannya melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah edisi selanjutnya─_lolita fashion_ yang mulai digandrungi para remaja di Amerika.

Model yang dipotret mengenakan pakaian _lolita _yang penuh warna dan mengembang serta berenda-renda, dengan topi dan payung berenda.

Kali ini yang memotret adalah Chelsie karena Kirana sibuk menemani Stuart Lee, desainer pakaian _lolita_ yang dikenakan model.

Stuart Lee, seorang desainer pakaian _lolita _yang berumur empatpuluhdelapan tahun dan berdarah campuran Amerika dan China─Hong Kong tepatnya─yang awalnya bernama Lee Shin.

Berbicara dengan pria itu membuat Kirana merasa seperti berbicara kepada ayahnya sendiri. Nada bicaranya yang lembut dan santun mirip sekali dengan nada bicara ayahnya. Belum lagi jika tersenyum lebar, matanya akan menyipit sampai tinggal segaris─lagi-lagi seperti ayahnya.

Pembicaraan yang awalnya berkisar tentang merek pakaian _lolita _desainnya kini sudah melenceng jauh ke arah hubungan keluarga. Stuart rupanya menyukai Kirana─tunggu, jangan menyela dulu. Stuart menyukai Kirana sebagai _anaknya._

Dan Kirana terpaksa mengikuti pembicaraannya.

"Aku memiliki seorang putra yang lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun. Akan kukenalkan secepatnya. Dia sangat tampan. Dan mapan." Bisik Stuart sambil tersenyum.

Kirana ikut tersenyum. Namun dalam batinnya ia mulai panik. Ia takut Stuart berniat untuk menjodohkan putranya itu dengan dirinya.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Sepertinya Kirana terlalu banyak menonton sinetron tanah air.

"Ah, sepertinya kita beruntung." Ucapan Stuart membuyarkan pikiran Kirana. Kirana menatap Stuart dengan penuh tanya dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum ke arah seseorang. Kirana mengikuti arah pandangan Stuart dan matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia merutuk pelan.

"_Papah_, kebetulan ada disini." Kata pemuda itu.

Stuart tersenyum─pria itu sepertinya memiliki stok senyum yang melimpah─dan berdiri sambil menarik lengan Kirana untuk ikut berdiri, "Perkenalkan, ini Kirana Kusnapaharani, seorang gadis asli Indonesia yang bekerja sebagai fotografer sekaligus putri pemilik majalah _La Fashionista_. Kirana, ini putraku Yi Shin alias Daniel Shin. Dia sangat tampan, bukan?"

Stuart memang benar, Kirana mengakui. Daniel memang sangat tampan dengan potongan rambut gaya _british _hitam dengan helaian-helaian berwarna biru dan poni yang panjang sampai menutupi alisnya. Dan pemuda itu memiliki _sense of fashion _yang bagus, mungkin menurun dari ayahnya yang seorang desainer.

Kedua anak manusia itu bertemu pandang. Daniel terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu saat ia melihat Kirana. Tetapi akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum super ramah dan Kirana memaksakan seulas senyum yang ia rasa tidak begitu meyakinkan. Mereka berjabat tangan─Stuart yang meraih tangan Kirana dan mempertemukannya dengan tangan Daniel─dan bertukar sapa.

Tiba-tiba Kirana menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu. Alisnya berkerut. Perasaannya saja atau ia memang sekilas melihat kilatan kamera selain dari kamera Chelsie?

Daniel dan Stuart menatapnya bingung namun Kirana hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat dekat lokasi pemotretan, seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kulit, topi, serta kacamata hitam tengah cekikikan pelan sambil menatap hasil jepretannya.

"Dapat!"

* * *

Kirana memandangi foto-foto hasil jepretan Chelsie dengan pandangan puas. Chelsie memang hebat, tak salah ia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada rekannya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, ia menyimpan foto-foto itu ke dalam sebuah _folder _di _flashdisk-_nya dan menyerahkannya ke bagian _layout._

"Selamat si─ah, Kirana..." Tiino Vainamoinen, salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di bagian _layout _langsung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya saat Kirana muncul. Sudah rahasia umum kalau pemuda Finlandia itu menyukai Kirana.

"Selamat siang, ini foto yang akan digunakan untuk edisi selanjutnya." Kirana meletakkan _flashdisk _di atas meja Tiino, menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak.

"Baik." Tiino meraih benda itu dan mencolokkannya ke _slot _yang tersedia. Kirana menunggu di sampingnya untuk memastikan _file-_nya tidak hilang.

_Folder _terbuka dan menampilkan deretan foto-foto jepretan Chelsie. Kirana mengangguk samar.

"_File_-nya ada, kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang." Balas Tiino dengan agak tidak rela.

"Hei, Tiino. Apa kau tahu kalau Kirana sudah memiliki pacar?" tanya Bella Manon─seorang gadis berdarah Belgia.

Tiino menoleh cepat ke arahnya, "Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau Kirana sudah memiliki pacar?" ulang Bella. "Dilihat dari reaksimu barusan, sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya? Padahal kabar itu sudah menjadi gosip terhangat disini."

"Si...siapa?" tanya Tiino pelan.

"Kiku Honda." Jawab Bella lancar.

"Kiku Honda? Kiku Honda yang model itu?" tanya Tiino kaget. "Bagaimana bisa dia menaklukkan Kirana yang seperti itu?"

Bella meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Yang aku dengar, Kirana pernah memecahkan sesuatu yang membuat Kiku merugi. Dan ia menyuruh Kirana untuk menjadi pacarnya selama tiga bulan sebagai ganti rugi. Sepertinya begitu."

"Curang! Ganti rugi macam apa itu?" rutuk Tiino kesal. "Berarti... Kirana tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan orang itu, bukan?"

"Nah, nah, nah. Peristiwa itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu. Yang berarti mereka benar-benar berpacaran sekarang."

"..."

"Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kan? Kau bisa melihat mereka berdua di kantin."

_Aaachoo!_

Kiku dan Kirana bersin secara bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan sejenak kemudian tergelak─tepatnya, Kiku yang tergelak sementara Kirana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hebat, kita bisa bersin secara bersamaan seperti ini. Berarti kita memang jodoh, ya?" tanya Kiku sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal sedari tadi.

Kirana hanya mendengus pelan. Namun senyumnya tetap tersungging. Tangannya bergerak mengambil nampan namun Kiku mencegahnya.

"Pakai satu nampan saja. Lebih romantis." Kiku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Kirana memanas.

Kirana mengambil dua piring dan mengisinya dengan _sushi _di satu piring dan _Curry Rice _di piring satunya kemudian menaruhnya di nampan yang dipegang Kiku. Lalu ia mengambil dua gelas jus jeruk dan alat makan─sumpit dan sendok.

Mereka memilih meja di dekat dinding dan mulai menata makanannya.

"_Ne, _Kirana_-chan, _kau pernah coba _sushi?_" tanya Kiku.

Gerakan menyendok Kirana terhenti. Ia menatap Kiku dan menggeleng, "Tidak. _I don't eat raw foods_."

"Cobalah sekali saja. Ya?" bujuk Kiku sembari mendekatkan sumpitnya ke bibir Kirana.

Kirana melirik daging ikan yang dililit _nori _itu dengan jijik, "Eww, tidak."

Kiku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Kirana akhirnya luluh dan menerima suapan dari Kiku. Ia mengunyahnya sambil mengerenyit tidak yakin. Kiku memandangnya penuh harap dan Kirana mengangguk perlahan.

"Tidak buruk." Kata Kirana dengan mulut penuh. Ia baru saja akan menelannya saat ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

_**From: Daniel **_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu._ Wo ai ni_._

"Uhuk!" Kirana langsung tersedak dan ia batuk-batuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kiku menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang langsung diraihnya dan diteguknya banyak-banyak.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Kiku khawatir. Ia hendak meraih ponsel Kirana namun tangan gadis itu mencegahnya. Ia menoleh dan Kirana menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum langkanya.

Kenapa Daniel bisa tahu nomor ponsel Kirana? Usut punya usut, ternyata Stuart-lah yang memberitahukannya. Ia memberitahu Kirana nomor ponsel Daniel dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kirana dan Daniel hanya bisa menuruti Stuart dan menyimpan nomor ponsel masing-masing.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Rentetan pesan singkat masuk. Semuanya dari Daniel.

_**From: Daniel**_

_Kau meragukanku? _

_**From: Daniel**_

_Percayalah, aku serius. Kalau perlu aku akan mendatangimu saat ini juga dan melamarmu._

_**From: Daniel**_

_Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam._

_**From: Daniel**_

Be my lady?

Kirana memijit pelipisnya. Kiku tidak boleh tahu ini. Atau dia akan menggila.

"Siapa, sih, Kirana-_chan_? Mengganggu sekali." Gerutu Kiku pelan.

"Ah..." Kirana memutar otak, "Biasalah, Razak pamer bonus." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan mendapati sebagian karyawannya memandanginya, yang buru-buru beralih ke kegiatannya saat bertemu pandang.

"Oh iya," Kiku buka suara. "Nanti aku mau ke rumah sakit untuk menemui pamanku. Kau ikut ya?"

Kirana mengangguk asal, "Pamanmu sakit apa?"

"Eh? Tidak, dia bekerja sebagai dokter jantung disana. Setelah ini bisa, kan?"

"Tentu."

* * *

_**From: Kirana Kusnapaharani**_

_Aku menyukaimu, Daniel._

Daniel menatap layar ponselnya, kosong. Pikirannya langsung tidak fokus pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Ia memilin helaian-helaian biru elektriknya, kebiasaannya jika sedang merasa bingung dan gelisah.

Ia tahu ayahnya sedang berusaha untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis asal Indonesia itu, terlihat dari tindak-tanduknya yang terlalu─tunggu, Indonesia?

Seakan baru tersadar, ia menarik gagang lacinya dan mengambil sebuah map kuning supertebal dengan _tag _alfabet. Ia membuka lembar per lembar dengan cepat, kelewat bersemangat.

Saat ia hampir mencapai halaman yang diinginkannya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Daniel menutup map dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula dan menyuruh si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Hai."

Mata sipit Daniel terbelalak selebar-lebar yang ia bisa.

* * *

"Hai." Kiku membuka pintu diikuti Kirana di belakangnya, tampak sedikit kikuk.

Yang disapa hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Kirana juga sama saja.

Daniel lebih dulu mampu mengatasi keterkejutannya. Ia berdeham dan mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk. Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat tangan Kiku yang bertautan dengan tangan Kirana.

"Hai paman, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kiku setelah menyamankan diri di kursi hadapan Daniel.

Dokter berusia duapuluhenam tahun itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menyahuti, "Baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik." Jawab Kiku ceria. Menyadari pandangan Daniel yang kemudian teralih pada gadis di sebelahnya, Kiku segera memperkenalkan gadisnya. "Paman, perkenalkan ini Kirana Kusnapaharani, pacarku." Ucap Kiku.

Alis Daniel berkedut heran. Pacar Kiku? Bukankah baru saja gadis itu mengiriminya pesan...

Lupakan.

Daniel menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkesan agak memaksa di mata Kirana.

"Sebenarnya, Kiku, kami sudah saling kenal sebelum ini." Kata Kirana.

Kiku menaikkan satu alisnya, "Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Saat aku mewawancarai Mr. Lee untuk edisi majalah yang akan terbit beberapa hari lagi. Pada saat itu kebetulan eh..."

"Daniel." Ucap Daniel cepat.

"...kebetulan kami bertemu Daniel dan lalu kami berkenalan." Lanjut Kirana.

"Benar." Daniel mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak lupa senyum sejuta _watt_-nya tersungging di bibir.

"_Souka..."_ hanya itu respon Kiku.

Kirana memandangi Daniel dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka putra Stuart Lee yang desainer itu bekerja sebagai dokter jantung. Benar-benar tidak dapat diduga.

Hari ini Daniel mengenakan kemeja yang senada dengan helaian-helaian biru rambutnya dengan dasi hitam putih bergaris-garis dibalik jas putih dokternya. Kalau saja Kirana tidak jatuh cinta pada Kiku, ia sudah pasti akan terpesona dengan penampilan Daniel yang gagah.

Kirana segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Daniel menatapnya. Mungkin menilai penampilannya seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Daniel menunduk, meraih map kuning yang tadi sempat ia buka sebelum kedatangan Kiku dan Kirana. Ia membuka sampai lembar tertentu, membacanya sambil menatap wajah Kirana secara bergantian, seakan mencocokkan data yang ada.

Kiku dan Kirana berpandangan lalu saling mengangkat bahu.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani?" tanya Daniel. Kirana menggumamkan tanya. "Kau pernah memiliki saudara kembar?"

Kirana tersentak. Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kiku semakin mengerat. Kiku segera mengelus punggung tangannya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Y-ya..." jawab Kirana tercekat. Mengapa Daniel tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?

"Namanya... Miranda Maharani?" Kirana mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau mengingatkanku padanya. Aku yang menangani operasi saudara kembarmu itu empat tahun yang lalu di Inggris." Daniel mengetukkan jemarinya di atas map kuningnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu sedih." Katanya cepat-cepat saat Kirana meneteskan air mata. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

Dua buah saputangan berbeda warna terjulur bersamaan ke hadapan Kirana. Biru tua dari Daniel dan hitam dari Kiku.

Kiku menatap Daniel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Daniel akhirnya mundur, menyimpan kembali saputangan biru tuanya dan membiarkan Kiku yang menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Kirana.

* * *

"Kirana-_chan_, kau tunggu disini ya?" kata Kiku saat mereka berada di _lobby, _hendak pulang.

"Mm." Kirana mengangguk patuh. Matanya terus mengawasi punggung Kiku yang kemudian menghilang di balik dinding.

Lalu ia merasa sikunya dicengkeram lembut. Ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam Daniel.

"Mengenai perasaanmu padaku..." Daniel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendadak salah tingkah.

Kirana mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Daniel?"

Daniel mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan pesan singkat yang sempat membuatnya gelisah sedari tadi. Kerutan di kening Kirana bertambah, ia ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan balas menunjukkan rentetan pesan masuk dari Daniel yang diterimanya saat makan siang bersama Kiku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak merasa mengirimkan pesan itu padamu." Kata Daniel terheran-heran.

"Begitu juga dengan diriku." Sahut Kirana.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Ujar Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Ming Yi." Nama itu langsung tercetus dalam pikiran Kirana.

"Kau kenal dia juga?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Tentu saja. Dia nyaris membuat Kiku bertengkar dengan Yong Soo gara-gara Ming Yi mengatakan Yong Soo tertarik padaku─padahal dia tertarik pada plester _Pororo _di pipiku." Jawab Kirana sedikit menggerutu.

"Gadis itu jahil sekali."

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

xX_FIN_Xx

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Aaachooo!_

"Kenapa, Ming Yi?"

Ming Yi menggaruk hidungnya yang mendadak gatal, "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bersin kok." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa gugup.

_Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan..._

Sepertinya ia harus kabur ke suatu tempat dulu. Mungkin ke Los Angeles?

xX_TRUELY FIN!_Xx

* * *

Lady Raven, maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan! TT_TT #pundungngorektanah

Abisnya saya suka Nesia Harem siiih~

Typo silakan lapor dan tunjukkan dimana letaknya ^^

Nah, untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya udah ada plot yang siap ditulis, buat **dance in storm **siap-siap yah! (?)

Review?


	3. Ours, Mine, Yours

PS: Request dari dance in storm, semoga memuaskan! ^^

Warning: OOC, OC(s), long chapter, AU, Indonesian twins, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Untold Story © thisangtjoo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xXx_The Untold Story_xXx**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman menatap lapangan dengan was-was. Ia sampai berdiri tatkala bola bergulir jauh dari bangku penonton. Pusat perhatiannya hanya satu, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berlari kesana-kemari menggiring bola.

_Ayolah kakak, _batin pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Bola bergulir mendekati gawang. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak semakin keras.

Seorang gadis menggenggam kepalan tangannya dengan lembut, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis yang memegang tangannya tersenyum lembut.

"Tenanglah Razak, dia pasti bisa memasukkan bolanya."

Seakan mengamini perkataan gadis tersebut, gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh pemuda bernama Razak itu menendang bolanya ke arah gawang dan berhasil. Sedetik kemudian peluit berbunyi panjang tiga kali, menandakan pertandingan selesai. Seketika tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai bergema ke penjuru stadion.

Razak tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk turun ke lapangan, menarik gadis yang tadi bersamanya. Mereka berdua berlari menuju gadis yang tadi berhasil menghasilkan skor dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aduh, aduh, hei!" Gadis yang dipeluk tentu saja tidak siap. Ia jatuh ke tanah diikuti dua orang yang memeluknya dan tertawa-tawa bahagia.

"Kau berhasil!" Suara Razak teredam oleh pelukannya sendiri.

"Kirana bau," komentar gadis yang ikut memeluk Kirana sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ini bau kemenangan, Miranda," Kirana menyahuti sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Kedua gadis berwajah identik itu─Miranda dan Kirana─tertawa berbarengan.

"Ayah dan ibu pasti sangat senang. Aku harap Bik Sum masak _iga bakar lada hitam _nanti malam," kata Razak sambil mengelus perutnya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa senang sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka, "Nona Kusnapaharani?"

Kirana mendongak dan langsung berdiri membersihkan seragamnya dari kotoran diikuti dengan Razak dan Miranda. "Ya?" Sahut Kirana sopan.

Seorang pria dengan rambut sedikit beruban menyalami Kirana, "Saya dari _Gloria International School, _ingin menawarkan beasiswa selama tiga tahun kepada─" perkataannya langsung dipotong.

"G...Gloria?!" Mata Kirana, Razak, dan Miranda melebar. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pria itu memastikan.

Karena Kirana tidak kunjung menjawab, Razak mengambil alih, "Tentu saja kakak saya mau."

"Aa. Bagus, ini kartu nama saya, silakan menghubungi nomor ini untuk informasi lebih lanjut mengenai beasiswanya. Permisi," setelah menyerahkan kartu nama, pria itu langsung berlalu dari hadapan tiga bersaudara tersebut.

Selang satu menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan super nyaring yang menggegerkan seisi stadion.

"AKU DITERIMA DI G'LO!"

* * *

_Gloria_ _International School_ atau biasa disebut G'Lo adalah sekolah menengah atas yang paling maju dan berkualitas di Jakarta. Gedungnya yang bergaya _baroque _tampak berkelas bagaikan hotel bintang lima. Fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, guru-gurunya pun sangat berpengalaman di bidangnya─kebanyakan lulusan dari luar negeri. Melihat dari fasilitas yang ditawarkan G'Lo tentu saja biayanya sangat mahal. Oleh karena itu siswa-siswinya sebagian besar─atau hampir keseluruhan─merupakan anak orang kaya, ekspat, dan pejabat penting. Sisanya, tentu saja siswa-siswi beruntung yang menerima beasiswa.

Seperti Kirana yang tengah ternganga di depan patung raksasa berbentuk kuda terbang patriotik G'Lo yang menjadi logo di _blazer _seragamnya. Di sekeliling patung itu ada _musical fountain _yang berwarna-warni.

Beberapa siswa indo memandanginya dengan aneh dan Kirana segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan menjaga sikap. Matanya melirik ke seragamnya sendiri, kemeja lengan pendek biru langit yang ditutupi _blazer _biru dongker dengan dasi senada dan rok cokelat elegan limabelas senti diatas lutut. Menyadari ujung lengan _blazer-_nya sedikit terlipat, ia cepat-cepat merapikannya.

_Sudah cukup terkejutnya, saatnya untuk pergi ke ruang administrasi_, Kirana memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mulai melangkah masuk ke _lobby _G'Lo yang─ia tidak bosan mengatakannya─sekelas _lobby _hotel mewah.

Tapi baru saja tiga langkah, ia dikejutkan oleh suara peluit yang ditiup seorang gadis tinggi semampai. Gadis berambut cokelat madu itu─diikuti dengan dua gadis di kanan-kirinya─menghalangi jalannya.

Kirana melihat ketiga gadis itu sama-sama mengenakan _pin _bertuliskan _fashion police_. Matanya kemudian meneliti penampilan ketiga gadis itu. Cukup─tidak, sangat─mencolok sekali. Penuh dengan aksesoris mahal.

"_Bag?" _Gadis berkulit cokelat yang berdiri di sebelah kanan gadis peluit sambil menunjuk tas selempang Kirana.

"_Gucci," _Kirana tidak yakin tasnya itu _Gucci_ asli atau replika karena ia membelinya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Jakarta dengan harga yang cukup murah. Jadi kemungkinan besar tas itu palsu atau barang _kawe_. Namun ketiga gadis itu terlihat tidak menyadarinya. Pffftt...

"_Shoes?" _Tanya gadis peluit tadi.

Kirana pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini di serial televisi kesukaannya, jadi sedikit-banyak ia tahu cara menghadapinya. Ia menjawab mantap, "_Mary Jane."_

"Hmm... _No accessories?" _Gadis peluit itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kirana. "_Okay, where did you buy your MJ?"_

"_MJ?" _Kirana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerti. "_Singapore, last month," _jawabnya. Itu benar, sepatu itu oleh-oleh dari pamannya saat berada di Singapura bulan lalu.

Sepertinya gadis itu cukup terkesan karena detik selanjutnya mereka bertiga menyingkir dan membiarkan Kirana lewat. Untung saja mereka tidak menanyakan tasnya. Mana mungkin Kirana menjawab 'Beli di Manggis Dua'?

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali kalau setiap hari ditanya-tanya seperti itu," gerutu Kirana pelan. Ia mendekati peta kaca yang diterangi LED dan menelusuri letak ruang administrasi─tak lupa juga dengan toilet dan kantin, dua tempat yang menurutnya penting.

"Merepotkan sekali," Kirana mengeluarkan ponsel _android-_nya dan memotret peta itu. Jadi ia tidak akan tersesat lagi.

Mungkin.

Setelah mengurusi kepindahannya, akhirnya Kirana dapat langsung menuju kelas pertamanya, Fisika.

"_Anjrit! _Pakai sistem luar negeri?" ringis Kirana saat melihat jadwal pelajarannya.

Ia sudah bisa merasakan, hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi sejak ia menapakkan kaki di halaman G'Lo tadi pagi.

* * *

"Aku pulaang..." Ucap Kirana lesu saat ia tiba di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana G'Lo? Bagaimana?" tanya Miranda yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kereeen..." jawab Kirana dengan suara ditarik-tarik.

Miranda mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang salah dengan kembaran-lima-menitnya ini.

"G'Lo memang keren. TAPI, begitu masuk kau akan dihadang oleh tiga _fashion police_, lalu setiap dekat dengan murid lain kau akan mencium aroma parfum mahal! Belum lagi kau akan ditanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan orang tuamu, lalu jumlah mobil yang kau punya, lalu negara mana saja yang pernah kau kunjungi, blablabla..." racau Kirana kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Pekerjaan ayah ibu kan lumayan 'keren'. Mobil, kita punya satu...dua...tiga... banyak! Masalah negara, kita kan pernah ke Malaysia dan Singapura? Kalau kurang, katakan saja semua negara yang pernah ayah kunjungi!" Miranda tertawa melihat kekesalan Kirana.

"Mobil banyak? Kita hanya punya satu, Miranda. Pekerjaan orang tua 'keren' apanya..." Kirana berdecak.

"Manfaatkan saja jumlah mobil yang ada di sorum─_showroom─_perusahaan ayah! Belum lagi yang sedang diproduksi! Hihihi..." Miranda terkikik sebentar sebelum berdeham, "Aku ingin ke taman bunga. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin tidur siang saja." Tolak Kirana. Miranda menaikkan bahunya dan keluar rumah. Tujuannya tentu saja taman bunga yang sekarang bunga-bunganya sedang bermekaran.

"Laas nait~ guud nait_~"_

Miranda mendendangkan lagu favoritnya─_Last Night Good Night-_nya Hatsune Miku yang juga merupakan lagu kesukaan _author_─saat ia tiba di taman bunga. Ia segera menghampiri ayunan dan duduk di atasnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati kesunyian yang melingkupi dirinya.

Saking asyiknya bernyanyi─walau pelafalan banyak yang salah, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang lain di ayunan sebelahnya. Seseorang itupun tidak keberatan kehadirannya tidak disadari Miranda.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bernyanyi, barulah gadis itu menyadari sosok asing di sebelahnya.

"Hai, selamat siang."

Miranda diam memandangi pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal yang baru saja menyapanya dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis tebalnya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Miranda, "Haloo? Kau mendengarku?"

Alis Miranda naik satu. Tadi ia mendengar '_helloo' _terucap dari bibir pemuda itu sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang kira-kira bunyinya 'du yu hir mi'. Mungkin artinya 'halo'.

"Oh, halo." Balas Miranda sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, salam kenal. Aku pindahan dari Inggris."

Miranda menatap tangan Arthur yang terulur padanya. Dan lagi-lagi Arthur mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia sudah menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang paling mudah dimengerti untuk gadis ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis ini tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Miranda. Arthur memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Miranda menunjuk Arthur, "Kau..." lalu ia menaikkan bagian bawah telapak tangannya hingga sejajar dan bertanya, "siapa?"

Sialnya, Arthur salah menginterpretasikan isyarat Miranda. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin membuat gadis itu menunjuknya. Ia mendengar gadis itu menepuk keningnya keras.

"Susah ngomong sama bule!" Arthur mendengar gadis itu menggerutu kemudian beranjak pergi. Ia menahan lengan gadis itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengulurkan ponselnya ke arah Miranda.

"He?" Miranda melihat Arthur menggoyangkan jempol dan kelingkingnya di dekat telinga. Oh, mungkin maksudnya minta nomor ponsel?

_Aku tidak punya ponsel. Bagaimana ini? Eh, pakai nomor ponselnya Kirana bisa _kali ya?

Maka Miranda mengetikkan nomor ponsel Kirana di ponsel Arthur.

"Kirana, Kirana." Ucap Miranda sambil menunjuk nomor ponsel Kirana di layar ponsel Arthur. Arthur mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama 'Key Rana'.

"_Thank you_..."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, entah mengerti maksudnya atau tidak.

* * *

Berbekal pengalaman berhadapan dengan _fashion police _di hari pertamanya, Kirana mulai mengenakan aksesori mahal─meminjam koleksi ibunya─dan menghafalkan tetek-bengek yang berhubungan dengan _origin _aksesorinya tersebut.

Ia juga mengetahui bahwa siswa-siswi G'Lo terpecah-pecah dalam geng yang memiliki kasta. Ibaratnya seperti piramida. Ada geng yang menempati dasar piramida dan ada juga geng yang menempati puncak. Merepotkan─mengutip _quote _yang sering diucapkan oleh salah satu karakter ninja di _animanga _Jepang kesukaannya. Ia sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menjadi anggota geng dan mencari teman. Ia hanya memfokuskan dirinya ke olahraga dan berprinsip selama ia berbuat baik kepada sesama, maka teman akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Namun ternyata prinsipnya itu sama sekali tidak mudah dilaksanakan, karena dalam rentang waktu tiga hari kemudian ia sudah jadi sasaran empuk _bullying. _Dijadikan sasaran setiap permainan _truth or dare─_serius, pernah ada seorang siswa berdarah Italia yang tiba-tiba saja main _nyosor _ke bibirnya─beruntung ia berkelit cepat sehingga bibir pemuda itu mendarat di rambutnya─roknya pernah digunting jadi sangat pendek sehingga Kirana menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa, nyaris diraep oleh kakak kelas berkebangsaan Perancis─nyaris, karena dia memanfaatkan kakinya yang jago menendang─dan semacamnya.

Dan pagi ini─setelah sukses menghindari siraman air got, lemparan telur dan tepung─Kirana duduk di kelas Kimia dengan selamat. Dari selentingan yang ia dengar, ada seorang guru magang baru berasal dari Inggris yang akan mengajar Kimia hari ini. Tampan. Masih muda, berumur duapuluhdua tahun. Dan lajang. Serta _gentleman._

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Inggris, Kirana jadi teringat pada pesan singkat berbahasa Inggris yang masuk ke ponselnya akhir-akhir ini, dari orang tidak dikenal yang mengaku-ngaku bernama Arthur Kirkland. Orang itu memanggilnya 'Key Rana'─yang membuat Kirana kesal setengah mati, kenapa namanya diubah-ubah menjadi aneh begitu. Ia juga bingung darimana Arthur Kirkland mendapat nomor ponselnya─ia mencurigai beberapa siswa-siswi G'Lo yang jahil itu pelakunya. Menyimpulkan si Arthur Kirkland ini adalah orang iseng, Kirana memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesannya.

Lamunan Kirana buyar saat ia merasakan kehadiran seorang pria muda berambut pirang berpakaian rapi membawa tas ke kelasnya. Ia menatap alis tebal pria itu dengan takjub. _Ada ya, alis setebal itu?_

Pria itu menuliskan namanya dan Kirana merasa tubuhnya seperti disiram air dingin _live _dari Russia. Bukannya ia pernah disiram betulan sih.

Namanya Arthur Kirkland. Biar diperjelas, **ARTHUR KIRKLAND**.

Berarti yang mengiriminya pesan singkat sok kenal itu guru? Guru? GURU?!

Mata hijau Arthur terarah padanya dan reaksi pria itu juga kurang lebih sama dengan Kirana.

_Ia kenal aku? _Batin Kirana bingung─dan merasa tidak sopan karena menggunakan 'ia' sebagai kata ganti untuk guru itu.

Jengah berlama-lama beradu pandang, Kirana menunduk dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

Arthur berjalan berkeliling sembari memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat _british _yang kental. Ia berhenti di samping Kirana dan menumpukan tangan kirinya di meja Kirana sembari melanjutkan perkenalannya.

Kirana menunduk menatap jari telunjuk Arthur yang bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk bangkunya. Aroma _mint_ dan _citrus _tercium dari tubuh guru muda yang tampan itu.

Dan Kirana merasakan pundaknya disentuh. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Arthur tersenyum tipis padanya. Kirana menunduk lagi. _Pasti sebentar lagi aku digosipkan dekat dengan _Sir_ Arthur._

* * *

"Key." Panggil Arthur saat Kirana melintas di depan minimarket G'Lo sepulang sekolah. Kirana yang tidak menyadari kalau Arthur memanggilnya terus berjalan menuju _lobby_.

Arthur mengejar Kirana dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kirana menjerit namun Arthur cepat-cepat meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"_Sir _Arthur?" tanya Kirana kaget.

Arthur melepas genggamannya dan berjalan di sebelah Kirana yang memandanginya seolah baru melihat hantu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku..." Kirana terdiam, "a-aku tidak mengenal _Sir _Arthur sebelum ini."

"Tidak. Kau mengenalku." Kata Arthur sambil mengerutkan alis tebalnya.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari gerbang G'Lo. Kirana mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Arthur.

"Diluar sekolah, tolong panggil aku Arthur saja." Ucap Arthur. Kirana mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Kita bertemu di taman bunga tempo hari, ingat?" tanya Arthur kemudian.

Kirana menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah ke taman bunga sama sekali."

Arthur menelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu yang kutemui di taman bunga itu siapa?"

Mendadak Kirana membelalakkan matanya, ia menepuk lengan Arthur keras, "Itu pasti saudara kembarku!"

"Apa? Saudara kembar? Kau punya saudara kembar?" ulang Arthur tidak percaya.

"Mm. Dan dia memang sering pergi ke taman bunga." Kirana mengangguk.

"Apa dia bersekolah di G'Lo juga?"

"Tidak. Dia _homeschool_."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memiliki kelainan fungsi otak yang membatasi kemampuan belajarnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa belajar di sekolah biasa." Jelas Kirana dengan nada sendu.

Arthur tidak bersuara. Ia memandangi Kirana dengan prihatin. Kirana menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"_Well, _aku pulang dulu, _Sir─_"

"Arthur."

"Ah, ya, Arthur." Kirana merasa tidak nyaman mengatakannya. "Sampai jumpa." Kirana melangkah masuk ke rumah putih bertingkat dua sederhana yang bergaya rumah pedesaan Inggris dengan taman bunga warna-warni. Arthur tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Melewati taman bunga, lagi-lagi Arthur mendengar nyanyian seorang gadis, nyanyian yang sama seperti yang ia dengar tempo hari. Nyanyian yang pelafalannya salah, namun herannya sangat menarik.

"Pelafalannya salah, Miranda. Seharusnya begini─" Arthur mendengar suara laki-laki yang memotong nyanyian gadis itu.

Arthur mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman bunga. Kemudian ia melihat saudara kembar Kirana duduk membelakanginya diatas ayunan berdua dengan seorang laki-laki muda berkacamata dan berambut hitam.

_Siapa dia? _

Arthur hanya dapat melihat punggung mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Niat awalnya untuk menghampiri Miranda dan mengajaknya mengobrol ia urungkan. Sepertinya Miranda sedang belajar. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang serius.

PLAK!

"Hey!"

Arthur terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik, siap mengeluarkan umpatannya pada orang yang menepuk bahunya. Tapi semua umpatannya tertelan kembali saat melihat Kirana yang menatapnya heran. Gadis itu telah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus tanpa lengan abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut kurang berbahan _spandex _warna putih bergaris abu-abu di pinggir. Rambut panjangnya dibuntut kuda tinggi. Ia mengenakan sepatu olahraga warna putih polos, _handband _putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan tas selempang kecil di bahu kirinya.

Arthur ternganga, _begitu cepat sudah ganti baju? Apa dia tidak makan siang dulu?_

"_Sir─I mean_, Arthur, _what are you doing here_?" tanya Kirana.

"Aku hanya lewat saja." Jawab Arthur. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan sepak bola." Kirana tersenyum, "Mau ikut?"

"Sepak bola? Boleh juga." Arthur balas tersenyum.

Siang itu, Arthur bermain sepak bola bersama Kirana dan teman-temannya hingga menjelang malam.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan demi bulan berganti. Hubungan Arthur dan Kirana semakin akrab. Di sekolah status mereka adalah guru-murid, namun di luar sekolah status mereka adalah sahabat. Arthur sering berkunjung ke rumah Kirana─sekaligus untuk mendekati Miranda, ia tertarik pada gadis itu─dan begitu pula sebaliknya sehingga orang tua Kirana sudah menganggap Arthur yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen sebagai keluarga. Arthur sering bermain sepak bola bersama Kirana dan teman-temannya di lapangan yang berada di kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Kirana.

Kirana menjadi bintang sepak bola di G'Lo karena berkat gol-gol terbaiknya, tim sepak bola G'Lo selalu meraih kemenangan─kalah pun mereka kalah tipis dan itu sangat dimaklumi. Kirana menjadi populer dan memiliki banyak teman serta banyak geng-geng murid populer yang memintanya untuk jadi anggota. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menjahili dan mem-_bully _Kirana seperti di awal pertama jadi siswa baru setahun yang lalu. Kirana menjadi siswi populer pertama yang tidak memiliki geng di G'Lo. Satu hal yang membuatnya disukai oleh banyak orang.

Seperti saat ini, saat ia pergi ke kafeteria G'Lo yang disesaki murid, ada satu meja kosong yang ia tahu sengaja disiapkan untuknya.

Kirana menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini napasnya terasa berat. Mungkin karena kesibukan kelas akhir membuatnya kurang istirahat.

"Hai, Kirana."

"_Hello_, Kirana!"

"_Bonjour~"_

Kirana menyunggingkan senyumnya dan membalas sapaan demi sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia memesan makanannya dan menduduki tempat yang tersedia. Segera saja tiga murid yang 'bekerja' sebagai _fashion police_─yang pernah menyudutkannya di hari pertama─bergabung dengannya.

Kirana menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengerenyit. Ia mencobanya berkali-kali. Kenapa berat sekali?

"Kirana, _your face look pale._" Kata gadis berambut cokelat madu yang memakai kalung dengan peluit di lehernya─Kirana mengenalinya sebagai Irish, gadis asal Irlandia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kirana. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar beban yang seakan mengimpitnya hilang. Namun tidak berhasil. Napasnya justru lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"_Hey, _Kirana, _are you okay?!" _Samantha, gadis asal Amerika yang berambut cokelat itu menatap Kirana khawatir.

"hhh... hhh─_I'm okayhh..." _Kirana mengangguk, tarikan napasnya mulai berbunyi. "Aku─hhh...k-ke toilet duluhh..." Kirana berdiri dan rasa pusing yang hebat langsung mendera kepalanya. Titik-titik hitam memenuhi pandangannya dan membuat semua menjadi mengabur.

"_Oh my god! Kirana!" _hanya itu yang Kirana dengar sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

* * *

Arthur memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di meja ke dalam tas kerja hitam yang ditentengnya. Ia bersiap mengajar di kelas kimia. Ia membuka pintu ruang guru dan keluar. Suara berisik murid-murid yang bergerombol di dekat kantin menarik perhatiannya. Arthur memutuskan untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"_What's wrong?" _tanya Arthur. Para murid langsung memberinya jalan sehingga ia tiba di tengah kerumunan.

"_Sir, _Kirana jatuh pingsan."

Mata Arthur melebar melihat Kirana terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan tiga orang gadis yang berusaha memberinya pertolongan pertama.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya." Kata Arthur pada ketiga gadis itu. "Tolong bukakan pintu klinik." Kedua tangannya yang besar mengangkat tubuh Kirana secara _bridal style _dengan gaya khas seorang _gentleman. _Diluar dugaan, tubuh Kirana terasa sangat ringkih dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa Kirana ke _G'Linic_ diikuti tiga gadis di belakangnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan?" tanya Arthur setelah membaringkan Kirana di salah satu ranjang _G'Linic _dan membiarkan dokter _G'Linic _memeriksanya.

"Kami tidak tahu. Saat kami makan siang dengannya Kirana sudah terlihat kurang sehat. Wajahnya pucat dan napasnya terputus-putus." Jawab Samantha.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalian pergilah ke kelas masing-masing. Aku akan mengurusnya disini. Katakan pada Mr. Wicaksono untuk menggantikanku." Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Arthur menghela napas panjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _G'Linic_. Mata hijaunya mengawasi dokter yang tengah menangani Kirana. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter itu keluar dari bilik dan Arthur langsung berdiri menghadangnya untuk minta penjelasan.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sudah siuman sekarang. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan." Ujar dokter dan Arthur mengangguk puas. Ia menyibak tirai bilik dengan pelan dan mendapati Kirana tengah memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan?" tanya Arthur setelah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. _Nih_, aku sudah siuman sekarang."

Arthur mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu bukan jawaban, Key."

Sesaat kemudian Kirana dibuat terkejut dengan Arthur yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya ke pipinya yang hangat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, memandangi lantai _G'Linic _yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatku." Kata Arthur pelan. _Karena kaulah sahabat pertamaku._

Arthur memandangi tangan kuning langsat Kirana yang ditempelkan ke pipinya. Ia mengerenyit saat menyadari kehadiran bercak-bercak kebiruan yang tidak wajar menghiasi tangan gadis itu.

"Key," Kirana menoleh, "Bercak apa ini?" mata hitamnya menatap tangan kanannya dan Arthur bergantian. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Arthur dengan sorot mata cemas. Kirana menggeleng lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyadari bercak-bercak biru ini ada?" tanya Arthur lagi. Kirana mengangkat kelima jarinya.

"Lima hari?" tanya Arthur memastikan. Kirana mengangguk sekali.

"Orang tuamu harus diberi tahu." Ucap Arthur. Kirana membelalak kaget.

"Jangan..." pinta Kirana lirih. Kalau orang tuanya tahu, bisa-bisa ia dimasukkan _homeschool _juga seperti Miranda dan harus menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di rumah. Ia tidak mau.

Arthur menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi seperti Miranda..."

Ada perubahan dalam raut wajah Arthur saat Kirana menyebut nama saudara kembarnya itu. Ada binar di manik _emerald_ pemuda tampan itu.

Kirana bangun, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mencengkeram lengan jas hitam yang dikenakan Arthur dan menunduk menyandarkan keningnya ke lengan Arthur sambil memohon-mohon agar Arthur tidak melaporkannya ke orang tuanya.

Arthur tertegun. Tapi kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Kirana dan mengelus punggung Kirana dengan lembut. Dalam hatinya ia menyadari Kirana menjadi jauh lebih kurus dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas Kimia. Ia mulai merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan─firasat buruk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaan takut itu sangat kuat di hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkannya." Arthur diam sejenak, "Tapi pastikan kau banyak istirahat dan makan."

* * *

Sejak Kirana pingsan untuk yang pertama kalinya di kantin, Kirana mulai sering sakit-sakitan. Terutama karena intensitas latihannya semakin bertambah karena memasuki musim pertandingan antar SMA yang bergengsi di Jakarta. Sejauh ini ia berhasil mencegah Arthur untuk melaporkan kondisinya kepada orang tuanya yang sekarang tengah berada di luar negeri─ayahnya berada di Jepang dan ibunya berada di New York mengurus perusahaan majalahnya yang baru didirikannya.

Dan hari ini Kirana ambruk lagi gara-gara terlalu keras berlatih. Arthur yang selalu menungguinya di pinggir lapangan─untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Kirana pingsan lagi─sigap bertindak.

"_Sir, _kau harus mengajar hari ini..." kata Kirana lelah setelah ia siuman dan lagi-lagi mendapati Arthur duduk di tepi ranjangnya, seperti sebelumnya.

"Benarkah kau sama sekali tidak tahu kau sedang sakit apa?" tanya Arthur dengan tatapan tajam, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kirana.

Kirana mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Key, serius." Arthur menyentuh kedua pipi Kirana dan menolehkannya dengan lembut.

"_Sir," _Kirana melepaskan kedua tangan Arthur yang merangkum pipinya, "Ini sekolah, _Sir. _Kumohon jangan lakukan interaksi fisik seperti ini. Kabar burung tentang kita sudah banyak beredar di kalangan siswa."

Arthur segera menjauhkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya dari kontak fisik dengan Kirana, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kumohon jangan mendekatiku di sekolah, _Sir._ Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira kita ada _affair _atau apa." Kirana menyibak selimut yang membungkusnya dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memedulikan Arthur yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani, memiliki suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar murid ke guru dengan _Sir _Arthur Kirkland. _Interesting._"

Kirana berhenti dan menoleh dengan kaget. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut _auburn _dengan ahoge di sisi kanan kepalanya dan bermata _amber _berjalan santai ke arahnya. Kirana mengenalinya sebagai Lovino Vargas─saudara kembar dari pemuda yang pernah nyaris mencuri _first kiss_-nya di saat ia masih sering di-_bully._

"Apa maksudmu?" Kirana mengerenyitkan alisnya, merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Lovino. Pemuda berahoge itu terus mendekatinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga Kirana terpojok.

"Rambut hitam yang halus ini," Lovino meraih sejumput rambut Kirana dan menciumnya, "Sering dibelai oleh _Sir _Arthur." Ia membelai rambut Kirana. Membuat Kirana keheranan.

"Punggung yang mungil ini," satu tangan Lovino bergerak ke belakang punggung Kirana dan menjelajahinya. "Ah." Kirana menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Lovino─yang segera dicengkeram erat dengan satu tangan. "Pasti sering disentuh dan ditepuk-tepuk oleh _Sir_."

Tiba-tiba Lovino menginjak kedua kaki Kirana dan membebankan berat tubuhnya pada kedua kaki Kirana yang malang sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aw! Lovino, kau mau apa, sih? _Get off from me!_" Kirana mengerang. Ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan besar Lovino yang kuat.

Lovino menunduk memandangi kedua tangan Kirana yang membiru, "Tangan mungil yang biru ini, pasti tak pernah absen berada dalam genggaman _Sir _Arthur." Ia mendongak melihat Kirana yang mengerenyit kesakitan.

"Lovino! _I said─_" ucapan Kirana terputus saat dagunya dicengkeram dan didongakkan secara paksa oleh Lovino.

"Bibir seksi ini," Lovino melanjutkan, "Pasti pernah dikecup oleh beliau." Kemudian ia mencondongkan wajahnya. Kirana membelalak horor dan memberontak hebat.

"Lovino! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! LOVINO VARGAS!" jerit Kirana saat jarak antar wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi tangan Lovino mencegahnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia terus-terusan menggumamkan tidak dalam hatinya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh Lovino setelah ini ketika terdengar suara deheman yang maskulin di dekatnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ada dua jari tangan─telunjuk dan jari tengah─yang mencegah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Lovino. Ia menoleh dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat bertatapan dengan _emerald _yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"_Sir." _Lovino melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjauh dari Kirana yang langsung merosot lemah.

Arthur menatap Lovino tajam, "Lovino Vargas, detensi sepulang sekolah!"

* * *

Sepulang dari mengajar, Arthur merasa seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh saat mendapati Miranda duduk sendirian di taman bunga. Dengan kamus percakapan bahasa Indonesia-Inggris yang selalu siap sedia di tas kerjanya, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

Miranda menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Hai, Mey."

"Hai, Ahtur." Arthur meringis mendengar namanya masih saja salah diucapkan oleh Miranda. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya gadis itu tahu namanya. "Kirana bilang kau mengajar di G'Lo."

"Mm. Aku mengajar kelas Kimia." Jawab Arthur sambil menyunggingkan senyum _gentleman_-nya.

"Oh, keren." Mata hitam Miranda yang identik dengan milik Kirana melebar karena kekaguman. "Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Kirana sering pingsan di rumah. Aku juga mendapati ia sering kesulitan bernapas. Ketika ditanya dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia kelelahan, tapi aku yakin penyebabnya lebih dari sekedar kelelahan. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" tanyanya kemudian, yang membuat punggung Arthur menegak seketika.

"Tidak." Arthur terkejut mendapati suaranya agak bergetar, "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu ya?" Miranda menatap rerumputan dengan murung, "Soalnya aku mempunyai firasat buruk kalau dia..."

"Dia apa?" tanya Arthur cepat, langsung merasa was-was. Bukan apa-apa, firasat saudara kembar biasanya akurat.

"...ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku memang sering melantur kemana-mana." Miranda tersenyum lebar.

Arthur sudah terlanjur merasa cemas. Pasalnya, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Kirana saat gadis itu pertama kali pingsan dan kini Miranda merasakan firasat yang sama. Apakah firasatnya akan terbukti?

"Kak Miranda! Kak Miranda!" seketika perhatian keduanya teralih pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia limabelas tahun yang berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas luar biasa.

"Ada apa, Razak?" tanya Miranda.

"Kak Kirana, kak..." Razak mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, "Kak Kirana pingsan lagi."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, ketiga pasang kaki itu segera berlari menuju rumah Kirana. Untuk menemukan Kirana yang tergeletak pingsan di dapur dengan botol-botol bumbu yang berceceran di dekatnya dan Bik Sum yang terus memanggil-manggil nama Kirana dengan cemas.

Arthur tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Kirana membuka matanya dan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan merasuk dalam pandangannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket dan berat.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Arthur. Kirana menoleh ke arahnya dan membuka mulutnya yang kering namun tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari sana, hanya erangan pelan yang tidak jelas.

"Sssh... Jangan bicara dulu. Kau sudah pingsan disini selama lima hari."

_Lima hari?_ Kirana mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya namun segera menyadari adanya jarum infus yang tertanam di punggung tangannya. Pantas saja ia merasa tangan kirinya membengkak.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang dokter separuh baya berwajah ramah dengan dua perawat di belakangnya. Pria itu tersenyum pada Kirana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya dokter itu berbasa-basi. Kirana mengangguk lemah.

"Aku...sakit apa?" tanya Kirana yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah, Kirana sayang." Dokter itu menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya lagi, "Kau kehilangan banyak sekali cairan tubuh. Makanya kau berada disini." Tangan besar yang hangat itu mengelus puncak kepala Kirana dengan lembut.

Arthur melirik dokter yang mengenakan _name tag _Wisnu Kuncoro itu. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan dokter Wisnu─begitu ia memanggilnya─berbeda sekali dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya tempo hari, saat Arthur menanyakan kondisi Kirana padanya di ruangan terpisah.

"Baiklah, mari kita ganti botol infusmu." Dokter berdarah Bali itu memberi isyarat pada dua perawat di belakangnya untuk mengambilkan botol infus yang baru. Kirana hanya memandangi dokter Wisnu yang sibuk mengganti botol infusnya yang hampir habis dengan yang baru.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Arthur yang duduk di dekat ranjangnya dan bertanya dengan suara yang lebih lancar, "Miranda dan Razak kemana?"

"Mereka sedang makan malam di kafeteria." Jawab Arthur.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Kirana.

"Mm." Gumam Arthur.

"Ah! Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Kirana.

"10 Maret." Jawab Arthur kalem.

Mata Kirana membelalak lebar, "Seminggu lagi kan ada pertandingan!"

"Pertandingan apa?" tanya dokter Wisnu ingin tahu. Rupanya pria itu telah selesai mengganti botol infus Kirana.

"Umm, pertandingan sepak bola antar SMA, dok." Jawab Kirana malu-malu.

"Wah, kamu suka olahraga, ya?" tanya dokter Wisnu. "Tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sayang."

"Tapi ini pertandingan yang sangat penting bagiku dan bagi sekolahku, dokter! Aku harus latihan!" Kirana bersikeras.

"Aku takut kondisi tubuhmu akan _drop _bahkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai."

Arthur bergantian memandangi dokter Wisnu dan Kirana yang sibuk berdebat. Kirana dengan mata yang memancarkan semangat yang menyala-nyala dan dokter Wisnu dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"_Doc, _biarkan saya yang menanganinya. Pertandingan itu sangat penting baginya karena itulah mimpinya. Saya akan pastikan dia menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. _Please._" Arthur akhirnya angkat suara.

Perdebatan itu terhenti seketika. Kirana dan dokter Wisnu menatap Arthur dengan sorot yang berbeda. Dokter Wisnu menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan sedangkan Kirana menatapnya penuh terima kasih.

* * *

Kirana duduk memainkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari jarum infus. Rambut panjangnya yang dibuntut kuda miring bergerak dihembus angin semilir. _Training _olahraga berupa celana pendek selutut kurang dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih-biru muda membalut tubuh kurusnya. Ia menatap rekan-rekan setimnya yang sibuk berlari-lari mengejar bola dengan pandangan sedih.

"Iri, ya?" tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Lovino di sebelahnya. Ia segera beringsut menjauh, membuat Lovino terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran?" tanya Kirana heran.

"Kau tak menyadari aku memakai seragam yang persis seperti yang kau kenakan?" Lovino balik bertanya dengan mata dibelalakkan. "Aku anggota tim sepak bola putra, Nona."

Kirana tersentak dan wajahnya merona saat ia baru menyadari Lovino juga memakai _training_ olahraga, "Maaf."

Lovino melemparkan sebotol minuman isotonik ke arahnya─yang segera ditangkap dengan refleks yang bagus oleh Kirana, "Untukmu. Minumlah."

"_Thanks_." Kata Kirana pelan.

"Mm." Setelah hening sejenak, Lovino bertanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan _Sir _Arthur? Aku tahu hubungan kalian tidak sesederhana hubungan murid-guru."

Kirana sempat terkejut namun ia dengan tangkas balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang hal itu? Kenapa kau peduli?"

Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat wajah Lovino memerah untuk sepersekian detik dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Namun ia beruntung karena Kirana tidak menanti jawaban darinya karena detik berikutnya ia sudah menjawab, "_Sir _Arthur itu sahabat dekatku. _Well, _kalau kau bertanya bagaimana prosesnya, ceritanya akan sangat panjang. Intinya, _Sir _Arthur bertemu dengan saudara kembarku dan salah mengenalinya sebagai diriku. Lalu kami berteman. Itu saja." Kirana tersenyum ke arah Lovino yang hanya diam menatapnya.

_Coach _Mike─pelatih tim sepak bola putri─memanggilnya dan Kirana segera berdiri. Ia baru saja akan berjalan ketika mendadak Lovino meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Stay alive, please."_

Kirana menoleh heran kepada Lovino. Namun Lovino hanya menatapnya datar dan mengulangi ucapannya.

"_Stay alive, _Kirana." Kirana mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

_Memangnya aku akan mati, ya?_

* * *

Tidak terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Dengan segala perjuangannya dan bantuan dari Arthur, akhirnya Kirana berhasil mempertahankan kondisi tubuhnya─walaupun ia masih sering mengalami sesak napas, setidaknya ia tidak sampai pingsan. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu yang sesungguhnya tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Semua orang seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Kirana menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet stadion. Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh kurus dengan rambut dibuntut kuda tinggi dengan pita biru muda-putih dan berseragam sepak bola G'Lo yang didominasi warna biru muda balik menatapnya.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar ia dapat bertahan hari ini. Setidaknya sampai pertandingan ini selesai. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kondisinya _drop _di tengah-tengah pertandingan dan menyusahkan rekan-rekannya.

"Kirana, sudah siap? Ayo berkumpul disana, pertandingan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." _Coach _Mike memanggil Kirana dari luar toilet.

Kirana membuka matanya dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang disebut _coach _Mike.

Ia siap bertanding sekarang.

* * *

Arthur, Razak, Miranda, dan dokter Wisnu─berdalih khawatir terhadap kesehatan Kirana, menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia juga menyukai sepak bola─duduk di deretan VIP stadion, menatap penuh kecemasan pada Kirana yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan lincah. Kuncir rambutnya bergerak kesana-kemari seiring dengan pergerakan kedua kaki panjangnya.

"Dasar Kirana itu, keras kepala sekali." Dokter Wisnu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku akui, dia memang hebat." Katanya saat Kirana berhasil menelurkan satu gol ke gawang lawan.

Arthur menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Memang. Tapi kalau dia tidak keras kepala, bukan Kirana Kusnapaharani namanya."

Razak dan Miranda terlalu sibuk mengomentari jalannya pertandingan sehingga tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Waktu sudah hampir habis dan skor antar tim seimbang.

"DAMN IT!" maki Razak saat seorang pemain _Nusantara High School_─NHS─menjegal kaki pemain G'Lo hingga terjatuh. Namun tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari sang wasit, yang menandakan hal itu bukan pelanggaran.

"Hei! Itu pelanggaran!" seru Arthur.

Dokter Wisnu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan ikut meneriaki sang wasit, tak mau kalah dari Arthur. Tiba-tiba peluit dibunyikan panjang-panjang tiga kali, menandakan waktu habis.

"PENALTI! PENALTI! PENALTI!" keempat orang itu ikut berteriak bersama pendukung G'Lo lainnya.

Akhirnya penalti dilaksanakan juga. Kirana mengambil tempat di belakang bola dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang.

_Goalkeeper _tim lawan yang bertubuh besar menyunggingkan seringai mengejek pada Kirana yang dibalas seringaian pula olehnya. Kirana menendang bola dengan mantap ke arah gawang.

Oh! Ternyata bola tidak benar-benar mengarah ke arah gawang. Bola itu melesat ke tiang gawang dan memantul kembali ke arah Kirana. Kirana melompat dan berputar di udara, menendang bola itu langsung ke gawang. _Goalkeeper _yang telah ditipu sudah terlanjur melompat saat tendangan pertama sehingga ia tak dapat bangkit untuk menahan bola kedua yang melesat kencang. Maka gol pun tak terelakkan.

Sontak seluruh pendukung tim G'Lo bersorak-sorai merayakan kemenangan G'Lo. Kirana langsung dikerubuti dan dipeluk oleh rekan-rekannya. Beberapa anak yang duduk di dekat tempat istirahat tim menghambur ke lapangan dan ikut merayakan euforia kemenangan bersama. Seluruh anggota tim sepak bola putra juga ikut berbaur.

"Oh, Tuhan..." Miranda mengusap air mata harunya yang menetes dengan bahagia. Razak memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Benar-benar tendangan yang hebat!" puji dokter Wisnu tulus.

Arthur tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sosok Kirana yang tertelan kerumunan. Kirana tidak lagi terlihat dimanapun.

"Gawat." Arthur segera mendesak kerumunan penonton yang membubarkan diri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah lapangan, meninggalkan dokter Wisnu dan dua saudara Kirana yang masih hanyut dalam kegembiraan.

"KIRANA!" teriak Arthur sekuat tenaga sambil berlari di tengah-tengah kerumunan lapangan. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan panik dan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tidak ada. Ia tidak menemukan Kirana.

Dan disana, di sudut yang sedikit terlupakan, ada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berjongkok di dekat seorang gadis yang tergeletak di tanah. Arthur segera menghampirinya.

"Lovi...no?"

Lovino menoleh, menampakkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, "_Sir! _Kirana, _Sir_! Ia tidak bergerak, _Sir!_" serunya putus asa.

Arthur merasa hatinya terbelah menjadi dua melihat Kirana. Gadis itu begitu pucat, nyaris tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya hingga ke seragamnya, kuncir rambutnya acak-acakan dan kotor bercampur tanah. Tapi semua itu tidak lebih penting dari denyut nadinya yang hampir tidak terasa.

"Lovino, cepat panggilkan tim medis kesini!" kata Arthur kemudian menggendong Kirana. Lovino mengangguk dan segera berlari memanggil tim medis.

"Arthur!" terdengar suara dokter Wisnu yang berhasil menyusulnya ke lapangan diikuti dengan Miranda dan Razak di belakangnya.

"_Doc! _Kirana _drop!" _seru Arthur.

Wajah dokter Wisnu memucat sedangkan Miranda dan Razak diam dengan wajah _shocked_.

"_Sir Arthur! _Tim medis datang!" Lovino kembali ke tempat Arthur dengan beberapa orang memegang tandu mengikutinya.

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit! Aku akan menanganinya saat itu juga!"

* * *

Arthur, Lovino, Miranda, dan Razak duduk di deretan kursi di depan ruang ICU. Wajah keempatnya menunjukkan kecemasan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dokter Wisnu keluar dengan wajah berkeringat. Tanpa disuruh, keempatnya segera menghampirinya dalam diam, merasa tak perlu menanyakannya karena dokter tersebut sudah tahu maksudnya.

Dokter Wisnu menggeleng sedih, "Jantungnya sudah benar-benar lemah, tidak kuat lagi untuk bekerja. Ia harus mendapatkan jantung baru. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan."

Kedua kaki Miranda tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia merosot jatuh, yang segera ditahan Razak. Arthur terdiam mematung menatap dokter Wisnu seolah pria itu baru saja berubah menjadi perempuan. Lovino meninju dinding terdekatnya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya dan menggeram frustasi.

"Aku menyesal sekali dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Tutur dokter Wisnu pilu, "Dia gadis yang hebat."

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 20 Maret. Yang berarti sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Kirana masuk rumah sakit setelah memenangkan pertandingan melawan NHS.

Lovino berdiri mematung di depan kaca ruang ICU memandangi tubuh Kirana yang dipasangi beragam alat-alat rumit penunjang hidup. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih segar.

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri disana dengan tangan kanan menyentuh permukaan kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan ruangan Kirana. Yang pastinya sangat lama karena beberapa detik kemudian kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Lovino jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke tembok di hadapannya. Ia terus diam disana tanpa niatan untuk bangkit, yang kemudian menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"_You want to see her, boy_?"

Lovino menoleh cepat pada perawat yang membungkukkan diri di dekatnya. Tanpa bicara, ia segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya lalu menatap perawat itu dengan mata berbinar.

Perawat itu membuka pintu dan menyuruh Lovino masuk ke bilik kecil yang dibatasi dengan tirai mika untuk mengenakan pakaian khusus dan menjalani sterilisasi─bunga mawarnya juga─sebelum diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke ruang ICU.

Lovino memandangi Kirana yang kini berada di dekatnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Bunga mawarnya ia letakkan di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

Perawat yang berjaga di dekat pintu dibuat tersentuh hatinya melihat cara Lovino menatap Kirana yang benar-benar lembut dan penuh makna tersirat di dalamnya.

Lovino merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Kirana dengan lembut. Bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sebuah pengakuan lirih.

"_Ti amo..."_

* * *

"Lima menit lagi."

Arthur mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja dengan bosan. Mata hijaunya bergerak mengawasi murid-murid yang sedang mengerjakan kuis. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara gemeresik kertas dan decitan bangku yang sesekali terdengar saat ada yang menggerakkan kakinya.

Pikirannya berkelana pada Kirana yang tengah terbaring sendirian di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, Miranda pasti sedang _homeschool _atau menjalani terapidan Razak pasti ada di sekolahnya. Arthur tidak habis pikir kepada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung menengok putrinya sendiri.

Bel berbunyi nyaring dan serentak murid-murid berdiri berjalan ke arahnya untuk mengumpulkan soal beserta kertas jawaban. Arthur mengumpulkan semuanya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kerja lalu berjalan pergi setelah mengucapkan salam terakhir.

Di luar kelas ia dicegat Irish, Samantha, dan Carla─gadis berdarah Portugal. "_Sir, _kami tidak pernah melihat Kirana lagi setelah pertandingan. Apa _Sir _mengetahui dimana Kirana?" tanya Irish.

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum miris. Rupanya G'Lo belum mendengar kabar kalau Kirana sedang koma di rumah sakit, menunggu tersedianya jantung donor.

"Kirana sedang koma di rumah sakit, sekarang." ketiga gadis itu terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Arthur dengan tenang.

"Koma? T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Samantha yang agaknya masih belum bisa menerima.

"Belakangan ini baru diketahui Kirana memiliki─rahasiakan hal ini darinya─kelainan jantung bawaan. Jantungnya sudah tidak kuat. Kirana baru bisa sehat kembali setelah mendapat jantung baru. Yang sayangnya belum tersedia saat ini."

"_Ouch." _Carla menatap Arthur dengan wajah sedih bercampur sesal.

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum getir dan berlalu dari hadapan tiga gadis itu. Ia berjalan menuju _Mercedez silver-_nya yang terparkir anggun di parkiran dan menjalankannya. Sejak Kirana masuk rumah sakit, Arthur lebih sering pulang-pergi memakai mobilnya daripada jalan kaki seperti biasanya.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Arthur memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat tujuannya, rumah sakit. Ia rutin mengunjungi Kirana setiap hari sepulang mengajar.

Arthur langsung berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Namun disana ia tidak menemukan Kirana. Segera saja kepanikan menjalari tubuhnya.

Ia melihat seorang perawat baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang ICU. Segera ia hampiri perawat itu dan menanyakan keberadaan Kirana.

Arthur mendesah lega saat mengetahui Kirana dipindahkan ke kamar rawat karena keadaannya stabil. Kini ia tengah mengikuti langkah perawat itu menuju kamar rawat Kirana.

"_Thanks," _kata Arthur setelah diantarkan ke kamar rawat Kirana. Perawat itu mengangguk singkat dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Arthur membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak mengganggu. Setelah menutup pintu dan berbalik, Arthur diam terpaku di tempatnya. Ada Lovino. Tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala berbantalkan tepi ranjang Kirana.

Arthur mendekat dan tak dapat menahan senyuman saat mendapati tangan Lovino bertautan dengan tangan Kirana. Tak ingin mengganggu momen mereka, Arthur memilih untuk mengamati setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak manis di meja. Lalu pendengaran Arthur yang cukup tajam menangkap suara gemeresik pelan.

"_Art...?" _

Arthur berbalik cepat dan matanya membelalak melihat Kirana membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya.

"Kirana! Kau sudah sadar." Arthur menghampiri Kirana dengan wajah luar biasa lega.

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum tipis, yang agak susah karena bibirnya kering. Lalu ia beralih menatap Lovino yang tertidur, tangannya menyelubungi tangan Kirana dalam kehangatan. Punggungnya yang tegap bergerak naik-turun seirama dengan tarikan napasnya.

Kirana menggerakkan tangannya, balas menggenggam tangan Lovino. Rupanya sentuhan kecil itu mampu membangunkan Lovino. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan dan membuka mata. Wajah Kirana yang menyunggingkan senyum lemah menyambutnya.

"Kau membuka matamu." Ucap Lovino lirih. "Kau membuka matamu." Ulangnya lagi tak percaya.

"Lovi─" ucapan Kirana terputus saat Lovino mendadak memeluknya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kirana untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kirana, aku...aku..." Lovino menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyusun kata, "Jangan pergi seperti itu lagi, _please." _Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kirana dan menahan emosinya yang menggelegak.

"Karena a-aku...aku...aku mencintaimu. _Ti amo_, Kirana." Bisiknya.

Kirana tertegun dengan mulut terbuka. Arthur mengerjap penuh keterkejutan. Sementara Lovino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"_Don't go far from my side, please!" _Lovino terus memuntahkan isi hatinya tanpa memedulikan Kirana dan Arthur yang _speechless. _Baru kali ini mereka melihat Lovino _out of character _seperti ini.

"Lovino..." kedua lengan Kirana bergerak melingkari tubuh Lovino dan ia memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa hangat setelah menyadari Lovino mencintainya dengan tulus.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan Miranda, Razak, dan dua orang dewasa yang Arthur tebak sebagai orang tua Kirana. Lovino dan Kirana cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ohh Kirana sayang..." seorang wanita dewasa yang berumur sekitar 43 tahun menghampiri ranjang Kirana dengan wajah sedih.

"Mama." Kirana bergerak memeluk ibunya dengan penuh rindu. Ayah Kirana ikut memeluk Kirana.

"Kami dapat pesan dari Razak kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit. Maafkan Papa Mama baru bisa menemanimu sekarang." Sesal kedua orang tua Kirana.

"Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting Papa Mama sudah disini, memelukku seperti ini." Balas Kirana.

Miranda berdiri di sebelah Arthur dan tersenyum manis, "Halo."

Rona tipis mewarnai wajah Arthur. Ia berdeham pelan, "Ehm, hai Miranda."

Razak menyeringai usil melihat Arthur yang terlihat salah tingkah. Ia mendekati pasangan itu dan berkata, "Kak Miranda, _did you know that Arthur loves you so much?" _

Miranda mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti sementara Arthur membelalak kaget dan wajahnya langsung merah padam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdeham salah tingkah.

"Kau bilang apa, Razak?" tanya Miranda.

"Arthur jatuh cinta pada─uph!" Arthur segera membekap mulut Razak dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang terlihat konyol.

"Arthur jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

Razak menunjuk Miranda dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum sempat Arthur cegah. Arthur menepuk keningnya frustasi dan melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Miranda. Rona merah yang manis ikut mewarnai pipinya. Razak terkikik geli melihat Arthur dan Miranda yang saling diam memandang dengan wajah merona. _Sepertinya bakal ada pasangan baru, nih._

"Aku juga suka Arthur, kok." Bisik Miranda pelan sambil tersenyum. Razak bersorak dalam hati. _Gotcha!_

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum _gentleman_-nya yang menawan. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Razak

Nanti.

* * *

Arthur dan Lovino keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing. Arthur dengan _Mercedez silver_-nya dan Lovino dengan _Lamborghini _kuningnya. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama melangkah masuk ke _lobby _rumah sakit. Menjenguk Kirana, seperti biasa.

Arthur merasa sangat berbunga-bunga hari ini. Miranda membalas perasaannya dan kini ia tengah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan saudara Kirana itu. Lovino juga tak jauh berbeda. Ia kemari untuk melihat gadis yang entah sejak kapan mencuri hatinya.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu melangkah mantap di lorong, menarik perhatian seisi rumah sakit karena penampilan dan wajah mereka yang istimewa.

Pintu kamar rawat Kirana sudah dibuka, namun mereka tidak menemukan Kirana di dalamnya. Kamar rawat itu kosong melompong seolah tidak ada yang pernah menempati sebelumnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Lovino yang mulai panik. Arthur menggeleng tidak tahu. "Kita coba tanya ke resepsionis." Arthur menarik lengan Lovino menuju meja resepsionis yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"_Good morning, what can I do for you, Mister?" _tanya resepsionis─otomatis menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"_We want to know where Kirana Kusnapaharani is. We couldn't find her in her room before." _Jawab Arthur.

"_Wait a second, mister."_ Perawat itu membuka-buka daftar pasien dan mencari nama Kirana. "_I'm sorry mister. But she was moved to England yesterday."_

"Apa? Pindah ke Inggris?!" ulang Lovino tak percaya. Arthur segera berterima kasih kepada resepsionis dan berlalu dari tempat itu, menuju parkiran. Lovino mengejarnya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, _Sir_?"

"Kita coba ke rumahnya." Jawab Arthur pendek.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Kirana. Arthur memencet bel dan Bik Sum menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kirana ada dimana, _Bik_?" tanya Arthur dengan bahasa yang kaku.

"Oh, _Non_ Kirana ada di Inggris, _Den _Arthur." Jawab Bik Sum.

"Kapan berangkat?" tanya Arthur.

"Kemarin siang, _Den_. Pak Nusa dan Bu Pertiwi langsung bawa _Non _Kirana ke Inggris _pas _tiba disini. _Den _Razak dan _Non _Miranda juga ikut."

"Begitu ya_. _Terima kasih, _Bik_." Sahut Arthur pelan, tak bersemangat.

"Sama-sama, _Den._" Bik Sum mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam.

"ARGH!" Arthur meninju pagar batu rumah Kirana keras sampai kepalan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Sahabat dan kekasihnya telah pergi jauh ke Inggris tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali.

Lovino meraba dadanya. Ada yang hilang.

* * *

"Ini dimana, Kak?" Kirana menatap sekitarnya dalam kondisi terbaring lemah di ranjang. Banyak orang asing dan berkulit putih berlalu-lalang. Kirana menebak dirinya pasti berada di _somewhere outside _Indonesia.

"Kita ada di Inggris." Jawab Miranda lembut.

Kirana menggumam pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka lebar. "Apa? Inggris? Arthur dan Lovino sudah diberi tahu?" tanya Kirana cemas.

"Sepertinya belum." Wajah Miranda menjadi murung, "Padahal aku baru saja jadian dengannya dan kami harus terpisah seperti ini."

"Ya! Kak Miranda dengan Kak Arthur baru-baru ini pacaran, lho." Razak menyahut sebelum Kirana sempat bersuara, membuat Miranda tersipu malu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kapan giliranmu, Kak Kirana? Kak Lovino sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Yah... Aku masih belum yakin pada perasaanku sendiri. Kami baru saja akrab sebagai teman." Jawab Kirana jujur.

"Wow, sepertinya Kak Lovino perlu ekstra kerja keras, nih."

"Hush!"

Tepat pada saat itu seorang dokter berwajah Asia berumur duapuluhdua tahun berjalan mendekati Kirana yang asyik bercengkerama dengan Razak dan Miranda.

"Selamat pagi, aku dokter Daniel. Apa ini _Miss _Kirana, pasien baruku?" sapa dokter tampan itu ramah. Mengingatkan Kirana pada dokter Wisnu hanya saja dokter ini jauh lebih tampan dan keren serta lebih muda.

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Tolong sembuhkan aku, dokter..."

Dokter itu mengelus rambut Kirana yang dihiasi pita putih, "Tentu saja, _miss_. _I'll try my best to cure you._"

* * *

Lovino meneguk minuman isotoniknya sampai tinggal setengah. Matanya menatap deretan bangku penonton di lapangan. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Kirana yang tempo hari duduk di deretan kedua dengan rambut yang diikat miring dan wajah yang sedih. Kemudian ia menghampiri gadis itu dan memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin dan berbincang-bincang ringan. Dan kini, absennya Kirana dalam latihan gabungan ini menimbulkan semacam kekosongan di hati Lovino.

"Lovino, awas!"

Bola melesat ke arahnya dan Lovino tak sempat mengelak. Alhasil bola itu menghantam wajah Lovino telak, membuat pemuda berdarah Italia itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan minuman isotoniknya.

"Ouch!" Lovino meringis dan mulai menyiapkan makian yang akan ia lontarkan pada si pelaku. Ia meraih tangan-entah-milik-siapa yang terulur ke arahnya dan berdiri.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata hijau cerah menatapnya sedih. Lovino yang akan melontarkan caciannya terpaksa menelannya kembali begitu menyadari si pelaku adalah seorang wanita.

"Oh─um, yeah, _it's okay, _Eliza_." _Sahut Lovino sambil mengambil botol minumannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Elizaveta Hedervary menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf dan mengambil bolanya lalu lanjut bermain lagi bersama tim sepak bola wanita.

"Hey, kau masih memikirkan Kirana?" tanya Gilbert Beilcshmidt.

"Siapa yang memikirkan dia?!" bantah Lovino garang dengan wajah dihiasi semburat _pink_.

"Ahaha, kau memang memikirkan dia. Kau menyukai gadis itu, kan? Hm?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, _bastardo! _Kau ini bicara apa, sih?!" Lovino memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah sendu.

_Ya, aku menyukainya..._

* * *

"Nggg..." Kirana terbangun dan mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari.

Kirana mengulurkan tangannya ke gelas berisi air minum yang terletak di meja. Butuh usaha yang cukup keras untuk dapat meraih gelas itu tanpa menimbulkan derit yang akan membangunkan keluarganya.

Kirana tersenyum saat gelas itu berada dalam genggamannya. Ia berhasil.

Deg!

"Ack!" Kirana menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang sedang ia genggam dan mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

Semua yang berjaga di kamar rawat Kirana terbangun mendengar suara gelas yang pecah. Razak yang pertama kali menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Kirana.

"Kak Kirana, bertahanlah! Aku mohon!" jerit Razak sambil memegangi tangan Kirana yang dipenuhi memar-memar biru.

"Razak... aku...a-aku...hhh...tak kuuaat..." napas Kirana menjadi satu-satu dan berat. Tubuhnya mengejang sekali dan langsung melemas seiring dengan tertutupnya mata Kirana.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu terbuka keras oleh dokter Daniel dan beberapa perawat yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya mohon semuanya keluar dulu." Ucap dokter Daniel sambil memasang stetoskopnya.

Razak, Miranda, dan kedua orang tua mereka tak memiliki pilihan lagi selain menuruti perkataan dokter Daniel.

* * *

"Apa? Kirana dalam keadaan vegetatif, lagi?" tanya Pertiwi tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Daniel.

Dokter Daniel mengangguk, "Dia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan jantung donor. Namun sayangnya persediaan jantung donor terakhir rumah sakit ini telah diberikan kepada pasien jantung koroner sebulan yang lalu."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lainnya selain operasi? Kemoterapi misalnya?" tanya Nusantara.

"Kemoterapi itu untuk penderita kanker, _mister._ Sebenarnya ada jalan lain, yaitu pemasangan katup jantung buatan. Tapi hal itu sangat berisiko karena berdasarkan riwayat kesehatannya, Kirana memiliki alergi terhadap bahan silikon."

"Jadi..."

"Ya. Operasi penggantian jantung satu-satunya jalan." Lanjut dokter Daniel.

"Benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Tidak ada."

Nusantara mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, nampak frustasi. Pertiwi menatap dokter Daniel nanar. Dokter Daniel balas menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan prihatin.

Dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Miranda menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding putih salju rumah sakit. Ia sekilas mendengar perbincangan mereka bertiga dan dapat menarik kesimpulan berdasarkan perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain operasi penggantian jantung untuk menyembuhkan Kirana.

Miranda menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

"Apa? Kakak mau mendonorkan jantung?!" Razak luar biasa kaget saat mendengar keinginan Miranda untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kirana.

"Sssst! Nanti kedengaran!" Miranda menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Jadi, Razak, bisa bantu aku, kan? Kau pintar bicara."

"Tapi, kak..."

Miranda memandang aktivitas seisi rumah sakit dengan sedih, "Kirana gadis yang hebat dan berbakat, sayang sekali kalau dia harus mati. Sedangkan aku, hidupku tidak begitu berarti karena aku harus menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku menjalani terapi, _homeschool, _dan tetek bengek lainnya. Aku tahu otakku bermasalah dan aku tidak bisa berkembang secepat kalian berdua. Aku sadar aku hanya menjadi beban bagi semuanya. Jadi, aku ingin membuat diriku berharga dengan memberi kesempatan pada Kirana untuk hidup lebih lama lagi." Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang mulus.

Razak menghapus air mata Miranda dengan lembut kemudian memeluknya hangat. Ia merasa dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin Kirana selamat dan menjadi sehat seperti sedia kala, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin kehilangan Miranda. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

"Tolong, bantu aku...Razak..." pinta Miranda pilu.

Razak menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sampai air mata menitik di sudut mata sipitnya. Ia benar-benar dilema besar.

"Razak..." Miranda menatap Razak dengan wajah memelas.

Razak tahu, ia tidak punya pilihan lagi setelah melihat wajah memelas Miranda.

* * *

"Benar-benar suatu kejaiban!" Kata dokter Daniel dengan wajah lega.

Wajah Nusantara dan Pertiwi menjadi cerah. "Apakah jantungnya cocok? Apa kami boleh melihatnya?"

"Silakan, silakan." Dokter Daniel menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Razak bersama kedua orangtuanya mendekati Kirana yang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang operasi ke kamar rawatnya semula.

Mata Kirana masih terpejam. Namun kardiograf yang menunjukkan detak jantung Kirana menampilkan garis zig-zag yang stabil. Deru napasnya juga teratur.

Razak menyentuh rambut Kirana dan menyunggingkan senyum senang bercampur sedih. Senang karena Kirana akhirnya selamat dan sedih karena harus kehilangan Miranda.

"Razak, mana Miranda? Dia tidak kelihatan." Tanya Nusantara.

Razak menyerahkan sepucuk surat sebagai jawaban. Nusantara dan Pertiwi membaca surat itu dengan penasaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan Nusantara dan tangisan Pertiwi yang kemudian menghambur menuju ruang tempat tubuh Miranda dibaringkan.

Tanpa nyawa.

* * *

Seluruh siswa G'Lo berbaris rapi di sepanjang jalan setapak yang menghubungkan pintu gerbang dengan _lobby, _menghasilkan garis warna merah tartan dan hitam. Mereka mengadakan penyambutan tidak resmi untuk kembalinya Kirana atas inisiatif para murid populer.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah _BMW _hitam berhenti di depan gerbang dan dari pintu belakang keluar seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung yang menyandang tas ransel putih polos di bahu kanannya. Ia nampak bingung melihat para siswa yang berjejer menatapnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kikuk dan berniat untuk ikut berbaris ketika Irene yang berdiri di paling ujung memeluknya erat-erat disusul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kirana lalu dikerubuti oleh mereka dan dielu-elukan seolah ia seorang pahlawan yang baru pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Kirana! Kau kembali!" seru Samantha di tengah-tengah riuhnya kerumunan.

Murid-murid itu menyalami Kirana bergantian lalu membubarkan diri. Meninggalkan Kirana yang masih belum _ngeh _tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Irene, Samantha, dan murid populer lainnya yang masih tersisa segera menyingkir sambil tertawa mengikik begitu Lovino memasuki pintu gerbang.

"_Wait─ah!" _kata-kata Kirana terpotong saat ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan sepasang lengan melingkarinya.

"Kirana, kau kembali." Bisik Lovino. Kirana mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Lovino.

Lovino mengecup puncak kepala Kirana dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Demi tomat-tomat terbaik Italia, ia sangat lega gadis itu sudah kembali dan berada dalam rangkulannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu." Lovino melepaskan rangkulannya dan memegang kedua pundak Kirana.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, Lovino." Kirana menyunggingkan senyum sesal.

Lovino mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua pipi bulat Kirana, membuat kedua mata si pemilik melebar.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kirana sambil menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat.

Lovino menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Menciummu."

Kirana baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Arthur mendadak datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan memeluk Kirana.

"Hei, hei! Apakah wajar seorang guru memeluk muridnya sendiri?" tanya Lovino tidak terima melihat 'kemesraan' Arthur dan Kirana.

Kirana tertawa dan melepaskan diri. Ia menggandeng lengan Lovino dan lengan Arthur dengan lengan lainnya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" ujar Kirana semangat.

"Tapi, Kirana, aku tidak sekelas denganmu sekarang."

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah sehat kembali." Kata Arthur sepulang sekolah.

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum lemah, "Ya, terimakasih bantuannya selama ini..."

Arthur merasa ada sesuatu dalam senyuman Kirana. "Hei, ada apa?"

Kirana terbelalak menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Ia menunduk dan nampak bimbang. Arthur menunggu dengan sabar.

"Miranda..."

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Arthur was-was.

Kirana menggigit bibirnya, namun akhirnya ia bercerita.

"..."

"..."

"...begitu ya? Jadi Miranda sudah pergi?"

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maaf─"

Arthur memeluknya hangat dan mengangguk, "Hn, tak apa. Bukan salahmu, Key." Ucapnya lembut.

Kirana menumpahkan air matanya dan berulang kali mengucap maaf meskipun Arthur tidak menyalahkannya.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Ssshh..." Arthur menepuk-nepuk punggung Kirana pelan. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun dalam hati ia juga menangis, sama seperti Kirana.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, agar Miranda dapat beristirahat dengan tenang disana.

xX_FIN_Xx

* * *

Huaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Word count-nya 9042 words loh! My longest chapter so far~ #regangintangan

Hwell~ dance in storm-san, sudah puaskah dengan UKNES disini? :3

Anyway, untuk reviewer boleh me-request jalan cerita di Doppelgänger untuk dibikin side story-nya disini (Dengan catatan: NO JAPAN and ASIAN COUNTRIES, sudah dibikin sampe dua chapter -_-)

See you in the next chapter! (^0^)/

Review?


End file.
